Stain
by Extrinsical
Summary: Aftermath of MaiHiME: The pieces of a puzzle has been set in place, and time moves again, the clock is ticking, a cherished memory becomes a scar, a peaceful interlude ends, and a new chapter begins... Possible ShizNat.
1. Chapter 1

Posted: 20/02/2006  
1st Revision: 10/03/2006

I am not a very great fan of yuri pairings, I admit. Not to say I loathe them, as well, I'm just pretty much neutral - though I have a tendency to not read yaoi or yuri pairings unless if it is extremely well-written.

Consider this my little tribute to the extroadinary authors of the Mai Hime fandom. Your very, very good fanfics was what made me become fond of a certain pairing, and I pretty much turned the little fandom upside down to read fics. Not a very big feat, of course, considering that the fandom is still small. But that's beside the point. I bemoaned the lack of ShizNat fanfics, and well...here I am.

It's just an idea that crossed my mind, and I won't claim to be able to update quickly. Later, when you are half-reading, you feel that Shizuru was ooc, please read on till the end. If by then you still feel she's ooc, obviously I'm not doing a very good job of portraying her. I would appreciate if someone tells me so, if that happens. Any other critiques, of course, are always welcome. I won't say I have very good grammar, either.

Enough of my ramblings. Enjoy the story.

一

_**Stain**  
__Thanks to Astarael00 for beta-ing._

_Chapter 1_

一

_"Elba" by E.S. Posthumus, Unearthed._

_I would do anything. Everything.  
As long as you wish for it, Natsuki, I would do it.  
Anything, Natsuki._

_Even to live, when I wanted to die._

一

She almost choked on the foul stench that filled the air.

Darkness. Darkness everywhere.

She walked back and forth almost clumsily, hands reaching out to find something. _Anything_. But no matter how far or how long she walked - she had even tried walking in one straight line - she reached no wall, no barriers, nothing.

Shizuru Fujino was never,_ never _a coward.

But just for that moment, just for those few lengthy seconds, she felt dread settling in.

Where the hell was she?

How long had she been here, for that matter?

To claim to be not exhausted would be a lie. This was taking its toll on her both physically and mentally.

She took in a deep breath. Exhaled. Inhaled. Exhaled.

She tried to ignore the sharp stench that stung her nose.

There was no need to freak out, she told herself. Calm. Stay calm.

In a movement uncharacteristic of a Fujino, she dropped to the floor ungracefully, and sat. Just a little break. A little break before she started moving again.

Her hands touched the floor as she leaned on them, and she attempted to stare upwards into - what she hoped to be a ceiling - oblivion.

She felt her throat constricting a little. She breathed in again. Breathe. Breathe, she reminded herself.

A part of her wondered if she was dreaming. Or if she was not.

Everything felt so real.

Then she attempted to stand up, hands sliding across the rough cement -

She paused, startled.

Her fingers felt something that did not seem to be the texture of the floor; it wasn't the hard and brittle stones she felt under her palm earlier, it was actually something else. Something that felt like a four inch diameter steel stick wrapped in a thick layer of a damp cloth stained with some sweet substance - it was a little sticky, after all.

It was also marginally warmer than the cold floor.

Slowly, her eyes turned downwards towards her hand.

It was still dark, so she felt for the surface of the thing under her hand.

The surface was smooth. She revised her assumption from earlier; it wasn't a steel stick wrapped in damp cloth, it was more like the feeling of touching the skin of a person - slightly wet skin, of an arm.

Hope rose of own accord, even if Shizuru told herself that hoping was dangerous.

Her hands moved up. She felt...fabric. Clothes? Smooth, velvety...it's nylon. Soft. Flimsy. Cotton.

It _had_ to be clothes. Damp clothes, at least.

Then she felt long, silky strands of thread between her fingers. No, no. Not thread. It was much too tough and silky to be thread.

Hair?

She rubbed her fingers together, feeling the texture of the foreign strands.

Hair.

Obviously, if it was a person, he or she had long hair - and it was kept pretty well.

She felt hope rise again.

Then she remembered that whatever she was feeling was much too cold to be a person. A person who was alive, at least.

Shizuru felt faint.

Calm, she told herself. Breathe in. Breathe out.

Ignore that foul stench.

She suddenly realized the foul stench had a metallic, salty sting to it.

Her fingers shook a little.

Calm.

Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe -

Lights flashed. It was so sudden that she shut her eyes instinctively to avoid the blinding glare, a hand rising to cover her eyes.

She took things one at a time. Her eyes squinted to adjust to the lights. It wasn't a very strong light, but it wasn't very dim either. It was like the lights in the school gardens during the night.

Her hand lowered slowly, and it was only then did she remember to breathe again.

She looked around, scanning her surroundings quickly with newfound vigor. Perhaps there had been a blackout, and the electricity had only just returned? The first thing on her mind, of course, was to figure out where she was.

A sense of familiarity flooded her mind. She had been here, once upon a time. But...when?

There had been a fire here, she concluded, examining the charred surroundings. And she remembered having seen it before in that exact condition. Especially those charred, blackened walls, broken columns and...

Shizuru froze.

No.

NO.

She can't be here. There was just no way she could have come here willingly, of her own accord.

Shaking, she moved - crawled - backwards, and bumped into something. The something that she had been investigating earlier.

This time she jerked, and whirled around so fast that her head spun, and -

Crimson eyes widened, containing almost a shocking numbness.

"No," she whispered without meaning to. The word left her mouth on its own.

It can't be.

She stared. Stared and stared with unblinking eyes.

Then slowly, ever so slowly, she looked around - this time even more carefully.

She remembered those ruptured, cracked columns.

She remembered seeing those sharp, rough slashes on the walls, and...

Her gaze turned back to the thing she had been staring at.

The dead, bloody figure of a woman.

All around her were dead bodies with slashes and stabs.

Shizuru felt nauseous. Hands lifted to cover her mouth, before she realized her fingers, palms, were slightly damp and sticky.

She looked down at her shaking hands.

And saw blood. Blood so dark it almost looked black.

Her hands were stained. Stained by blood.

Her throat constricted again.

The...the _thing_ that she tried so hard to forget...

She recognized this place. She remembered these bloody hands. She had to.

It was a deep cut in her soul, and she knew it would never heal.

First District.

The place where she single-handedly slaughtered every human being she found, and destroyed what was once known as a powerful organization.

Shizuru screamed.

一

She jerked up from her bed, eyes wide and frantic.

Alert crimson eyes instantly scanned the familiar surroundings with a sudden wariness. She was breathing hard, and cold sweat trickled down her face.

A study table filled with a few neatly stacked books was situated next the wall, a chair tucked into the empty space under the table. There was a dressing table at the corner. The floor was made of smooth, cold marble tiles.

Her room.

It was just her room.

Her stiff shoulders relaxed slowly, even as she continued to scan the room, as if expecting something...something..._horrible_, to come out of nowhere.

"A dream," she whispered to herself after what seemed to be an eternity, almost as if trying to convince herself. She closed her eyes, eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"Nothing more," she told herself. "Nothing."

Memories of the dream flashed in her mind.

She shoved the blanket covering herself away roughly - very uncharacteristic of her - and ran to the bathroom, a hand covering her mouth.

She wanted to throw up.

And she did exactly that, emptying her stomach of whatever she had eaten for dinner last night. For some reason, she felt she threw up more than just her food.

Shizuru panted for breath from the exertion. She was kneeling in front on the toilet bowl, fingers gripping the sides of the bowl for support.

A dream, she repeated to herself. Just a dream.

She took in a deep breath, calming her quickened heart beat.

Shizuru stilled, simply kneeling there, staring off into nowhere as she tried - with all her might - to collect herself.

It was working. She felt a lot calmer now. She stood up quietly, and washed up at the sink.

The brunette used the mouthwash to clean off the foul taste from her mouth, and proceeded to splash water on her face. Her eyes closed. The cool moist she felt on her face made her even more calmer.

The water was left running.

Again, she inhaled deeply. And exhaled.

Crimson eyes opened, and she stared into the mirror.

There, she saw her reflection.

And blood - blood was all over her face.

Her eyes widened, and fear had never been so apparent on her features.

She took a shaky step backwards, and her elbow knocked down a few items from the shelf by the side carelessly.

Shizuru glanced at the sink.

The water was a deep red.

She took another step backwards, and slipped on a bar of soap. Predictably, she fell.

The bruising pain was barely enough to allow her reasoning abilities to reassert themselves.

It's just your imagination, she tried to tell herself. It was just some aftereffects of realizing what you have done, which is...which is...

She shook her head hard. Her heart beat, once more, was becoming erratic. Her breathing was becoming shallow and fast. She needed something, something drastic to snap her out of this - this damned, pathetic, pitiful state. Almost frantically, she looked around from her position.

Then she spotted the scissors. It was one of the things that her elbow had knocked over.

She didn't even bother to think of the consequences. She needed something, and she knew this something would work wonderfully, and she grabbed the scissors.

Shizuru, in one quick motion, slashed the back of her palm with the scissors.

It stung sharply.

Blood dripped as she allowed the scissors to fall from her tight grasp, and she stood up slowly.

Her hand was throbbing with pain, but it wasn't shaking anymore.

Shizuru glanced at the mirror, then to the sink.

The water on her face and on the running water was a clear, transparent, sparkling liquid.

一

Later, much later, when Natsuki spotted her with a bandaged hand, concern found its way to her face immediately.

Shizuru did tease, with a little grin on her face, 'Ara, is Natsuki worried about me?'

That easily made Natsuki blush and clamp her mouth shut. But it wasn't everyday she saw her older friend get injured, and it was usually the opposite case - that is, Natsuki getting an injury almost on a weekly basis - so Natsuki persisted in asking how she got injured.

Shizuru was quick to reassure, by saying she slipped and cut herself on a sharp edge.

The implication - although Shizuru was being perfectly honest - was that Shizuru slipped, and _accidentally_ cut herself at a sharp edge.

Little did Natsuki know she was wrong, so wrong, and Shizuru would say nothing to correct that view.

It was only a very long time later, when Natsuki noted a new injury every now and then which had found its way onto Shizuru's flawless skin, that she felt something had gone terribly, terribly wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Posted: 26/02/2006  
1st Revision: 10/03/2006

一

_**Stain**  
__Thanks to Astarael00 for beta-ing._

_Chapter 2_

一

"Do me a favor, Mai, and remind me."

"Hmm?"

"Why are we here again?" She asked dryly.

"To have fun, of course."

"Have fun?" she repeated, as if those words were foreign to her ears.

"Have fun."

"With these clothes you literally forced me into?"

"With these clothes I _helped_ you into."

A grin - suspiciously wide, thought Natsuki - was plastered on the brunette's face.

"Here?"

"Here," echoed the other girl, and her grin got a little wider, if anything.

"_Here_?" repeated Natsuki, her tone clearly conveying disbelief.

"Here." The former Hime answered firmly, but the twinkle of amusement was certainly not lost in those purple eyes.

Natsuki almost growled. "Tokiha..."

The other raised her hand in mock-surrender. "Alright, alright! Sheesh, loosen up a little, will you?"

"I will when you tell me why are we _here_." She deadpanned.

Mai glanced at her watch, as if having just remembered something. "Shoot. I'm going to be late for my date."

In some ways, Natsuki envied Mai. She was particularly envious of how easily Mai accepted Yuuichi. The first few weeks between them had been nothing but awkward and strange, mostly because of Shiho. Not long after, however, both of them had somehow got themselves locked in the store room containing all sports equipment.

Overnight.

Natsuki would never have known about Mai's sudden disappearance if Mikoto had not suddenly appeared in the middle of the night - when Natsuki had just came out of the bathroom, having just bathed. Mikoto's face was pressed to the window, eyes wide and...no, no. Bad mind. Bad mind. No thinking about that. Natsuki inwardly shuddered.

They spent the night - or at least, almost the whole night - searching for the brunette. But, alas, without fruitful results. It was _raining,_ and she had just _bathed_. It took a while to convince Mikoto to stop searching and just wait for Mai in the dorms - Mai could have sought shelter somewhere because of the rain, after all.

Natsuki didn't know how Mikoto did it, but that _child_ somehow cornered her into staying at the dorm that night.

The blue haired girl suspected it was because Mikoto just wanted a big, cuddly pillow to wrap her arms around while sleeping - or that's how Natsuki had felt like, anyway. A big comfort blankie. Interestingly enough, Mai appeared the next morning in the dorms, mouth shaped in an "o" with two raised eyebrows when she saw Mikoto cuddling up to Natsuki.

Needlessly said, Natsuki's expression was fixed in a scowl for the whole day, and Mai was quick to explain she had been somehow locked in the store room with Tate Yuuichi before Natsuki unleashed her wrath.

There were times when she wondered what exactly happened between them that night, and if someone had intentionally locked them up in the room, because things have certainly gotten from awkward to _disgustingly_ intimate. If not for the fact that Mikoto intervened every now and then, Natsuki could have sworn someone had applied the stickiest glue ever created on them.

And as glad as she was for her friend, that didn't mean Mai could ditch her after kidnapping her to this place.

Something was fishy.

Natsuki's green eyes narrowed. "If you have a date, why did you bring me here?"

Mai had the grace to look sheepish.

A little nervous, too.

Right on cue, however, a tall, striking, devilishly handsome man - dressed formally in black pants, blue shirt and a tie - walked towards them.

Natsuki stared.

The corner of Mai's lips twitched to form a smile.

Natsuki watched him carefully, as if not believing her eyes.

His hair was straightened and gelled to the back, with two fringes covering what little they could of his dark eyes.

But she recognized him, still, from the blush he had. Not to mention it was hard to forget someone who had literally seen her half-naked, on two separate occasions. The first occasion didn't really constitute the word half-naked, of course, but...Natsuki inwardly scowled. Oh, _enough_ of that.

"...Takeda?" She said hesitantly, reddening a little at the memory.

He brightened at her recognition. "K-Kuga."

It didn't take a genius to put two and two together, and Natsuki was certainly bright enough to know what had happened.

One, she had been taken down by a surprise attack from Mikoto, who had appeared out of nowhere. Two, when she woke up, she was blind-folded, and her hands was tied. Three, she had the odd feeling her clothes has been changed; they were no longer form-fitting. Instead they felt loose and soft. Four, she had been bullied into _absolute_ silence or risk getting some of her - ahem - "secrets" revealed. Five, when the blindfold and ropes were removed, she was in this...this expensive, French cuisine restaurant. Six, the appearance of Takeda.

Okay, so she may have been a little slow in concluding what was going on; usually she would have figured it out by the fifth point, but her mind had been occupied with various things - and most of them were related to a certain close friend of hers.

"Mai," growled Natsuki, head whirling around to glare at Mai who was...who was...

The blue-haired girl blinked.

...nowhere to be seen.

She stared at where Mai once stood in stunned silence.

Natsuki had been had. Her eyebrow twitched dangerously, and she reached for her phone.

She punched in a few numbers with such incredible speed that Takeda openly gawked.

_...Du, du...Du, du...Du -_

_"Hello? Tokiha speaking."_

"You are dead," she told her flatly.

A chortle was heard over the phone.

"_Enjoy your date_."

"Excuse me? I'm leav - "

"_Remember the favor you owe me_," interrupted Mai, a little too gleefully for her liking.

Natsuki closed her mouth.

"I swear I will _kill _you, Mai." She whispered into the phone dangerously, glancing at Takeda with narrowed eyes.

He began to sweat bullets under her glare.

Mai only laughed at that. "_Have fun!"_

"Mai - "

_Click._

Natsuki stared at her phone incredulously.

"...Kuga?" Takeda said cautiously.

She glanced at him. Then to the entrance. Then to her phone. Then back at him.

Kuga Natsuki resisted a very, very strong urge to scream.

一

"Waiter," called Natsuki. Her features had been fixed in a scowl the moment the 'date' had started, and it didn't look like it would change anytime soon.

One came by, hastily. Her murderous expression was certainly doing a very good job of keeping the waiters in line. "Yes, ma'am?"

"I want mayonnaise."

The statement was so said matter-of-factly that it took the waiter (and Takeda) few seconds to decipher.

"Ex-excuse me?"

Her gaze narrowed. "Mayonnaise."

The waiter glanced at her food. Then back at Natsuki's scary, intimidating expression.

She had _got_ to be kidding him. He stared - gawked, actually - at her and her food.

"With...that?"

Aqua green eyes flashed dangerously. "You got a problem with that?"

"Uh, um. No ma'am. Right away." He hurried away.

Takeda cleared his throat.

Her gaze rounded back on him.

"K-Kuga." He was stuttering. "Y-y-y-y-y-y-you look...you look-look..."

Natsuki visibly resisted the urge to snap at him. She mentally banged her head against a wall, and swore, multiple times, at a certain Tokiha whom she was certain was laughing right now. What in the nine hells did she do to deserve this?

He paused, and took in a deep breath.

"Kuga-san," he tried again, and she raised an eyebrow. His backbone seemed to have returned.

"You look..." Another deep breath, "very b-beautiful today." He said, with the straightest and most determined look (with red-tinted cheeks) she had ever seen him wear.

Natsuki blinked at him. His dark eyes were full of sincerity, and she knew he meant it. She wasn't blind, and certainly not dense. Whatever happened in the past that had brought her such embarrassment honestly wasn't his fault. This little...'date', was also a scheme - utterly sly, evil, evil, evil _and_ evil - plotted by Mai and several more whose identity she did not know yet (but she would find out soon), and he had been threatened into attending.

Her green eyes softened just a little. There wasn't really a reason to dump her frustrations on him, really. The poor man had been enduring her annoyance silently, quietly, without complaints.

"Thank you," she nodded awkwardly, in what she hoped to portray as her most nonchalant attitude, her cheeks slightly warmer.

He immediately brightened, lips forming a smile. It was as if her words were the only thing he had been waiting for before he could do...something.

"I - "

"Your mayonnaise, ma'am." The waiter placed a bottle full of mayonnaise on the table, bowed, and left quickly.

Takeda deflated.

Natsuki decided she did not want to ask what he wanted to say, and grabbed the mayonnaise. She uncapped the bottle, and spurted a hefty dose on her food. Some heads have turned towards her - or her food, more specifically - but she ignored them.

_Ding._

"Ojou-sama," a man hurried to the entrance - which wasn't too far from where she and Takeda sat. She spied his name tag. He was the manager of this fancy restaurant.

"Tsukasa-san," a lady greeted back, a heavy Kyoto-accent apparent in her soft voice. "How is business coming along?"

Natsuki froze. That voice.

"Excellent, ojou-sama." the manager said respectfully. "Your table has already been prepared, and he is already waiting for you. Please, come this way."

He?

"Oh, my. He's already here? Lead the way, Tsukasa-san."

Shizuru. Shizuru's voice.

Her head whirled around, just in time to see part of Shizuru's face as she turned and walked, before her back faced Natsuki. Shizuru was dressed in light grey, the sleeveless gown made of silk flowing all the way to her legs, and her back was slightly bare, covered only by her long brown hair.

Since _when_ did Shizuru wear western clothes? As far as Natsuki knew, her older friend was always seen with a kimono, and only in the case of a formal event, and not...not this.

Then the manager stopped, and gestured at a table, where another man - tall, fit, obviously muscular - stood up, and walked around the table to pull the chair out.

They were too far away for her to hear them speak by then, but she saw Shizuru smile and took his offered seat.

Natsuki's green eyes wondered upwards to the face of that man Shiziru was supposingly meeting, only to widen.

Kanzaki. Kanzaki Reito.

He fished something out of his pocket.

It was a box, a dark maroon velvet box; he leaned downwards from where he stood - which was behind her - and brought the box to the center of her vision.

He whispered something.

Shizuru blinked at him, then took the box from his open palm, and opened it.

Natsuki watched ruby eyes widen in surprise, and something else glittered in those deep, unusual red eyes that she did not...understand.

Then he said something again, and the brunette nodded.

His smile grew, and he placed the box on the table, two fingers picking up the item inside, showing it to the world.

It was a chain; a silver, glittering chain with a miniature cross, encrusted with little diamonds.

Gently, he lifted her hair away, and put on the chain for her.

"Whoa," said Takeda.

He had been watching along with her.

"I thought it was just rumors, but it looks like they are really together."

Together? If he was talking about the rumors back in those days before Shizuru graduated, that was certainly not true. This, Natsuki knew.

But Takeda wasn't referring to that.

"Just the other day, a classmate of mine claimed he saw Kaichou - err, I mean, Fujino and Reito walking together at the seashore."

Seashore?

Shizuru's offered him another smile, her head tilting to meet his eyes. Natsuki wondered if she imagined it, but it seemed bright and sincere - a smile Shizuru had offered to Natsuki alone, in the past.

Then his head dropped lower.

Natsuki watched; she could see, clearly, that there was acceptance, understanding...and a little sadness, in those burgundy eyes.

Shizuru's eyes closed slowly.

Their lips touched.

Natsuki could only stare, eyes wide.

Somehow, just..._somehow_, it felt wrong.

He was kissing her.

So wrong.

* * *

Well, if that didn't surprise you, I don't know what will. XD

Let's, however, get things straight. I am aware of Reito's feelings for Mai, as is Shizuru's feelings for Natsuki, as is Natsuki's to Shizuru. So don't worry about that part, because, like I said, I'm well aware of it. As to what exactly is happening...well, wait and see?

Though, I will admit this is a rather big twist to what I had been thinking of before...I guess things will get interesting for both the readers and myself. As usual, I won't claim to have quick updates - as it mostly depends on how inspired I am, how (not) lazy I am, and, of course, real life situations. Not to mention the little twist in plot.

Moving on to the main agenda, I need a refresher course on Mai HiME. It's been a very long time since I last watched show, and I don't think I have a very good grasp on characters. Takeda's probably one of them, I think, depending on how off I portrayed him in this chapter. I'm suspecting this chapter isn't as good as I hoped it to be, and I will revise it sooner or later. Any opinions, my dear readers?

Trust me when I say this: I will watch back the series at any chance I get. My brother dumped the series somewhere, and now we can't find it, and _now_ I'm ready to kick him. Sigh. Typical males for throwing things around. If you hadn't figured it out, I had actually been counting on my memory alone, and from what summaries of Mai Hime episodes I found on the net to portray characters.

I will manage. Somehow. One way or another. I think. Though that doesn't mean I'm not asking for help, I'm afraid. Can someone tell me if I'm right about thinking Natsuki is older than Mai? By a year? And if that's the case, how much younger is she to Shizuru?

...Actually, my memory's gone so bad I did just rather ask the age of all characters, and in what year of high/middle school they are in, by the time the series ended. Except for Shizuru, Suzushiro and Reito, of course - they are in university. (Though I still can't remember the age.) And where, exactly, does Natsuki live?

In anycase - my thanks for the reviews. I will be sure to keep them all in mind, especially one particular part mentioned by Vega62a. Interstate 405 had raised a good point, as well. And so...any willing volunteers to beta? XD

Until next time,  
Eagle8819


	3. Chapter 3

Posted: 11/03/2006

一

_**Stain**__  
Thanks to Astarael00 for beta-ing._

_Chapter 3_

一

_back then, when we met,  
it was all awkward.  
we went the long way, didn't we?  
we got hurt, didn't we?_

_- "Dearest," Ayumi Hamasaki_

一

_She's a beautiful but a weird girl._

_That was my first thought when I first met Shizuru.  
I already knew who she was,  
Because she was famous throughout the school._

_So at first, I didn't really understand..._

_Why does Shizuru bother to hang around me?_

_She seems careless, but she's an extremely sharp individual.  
Occasionally she even tells indecent jokes to embarass me._

_It bothered me so much that I asked her,_

_"Why do you bother to hang around me?"_

_Shizuru simply smiled at me and said,_

_"It's because I like you, we are friends, aren't we?"_

_Friends..._

_After my mother died, I lived on alone and said to myself,_

_"I will never trust anyone again."_

_But..._

_Shizuru...I never intended to ever tell you at that time,  
But I was very surprised by your carefree and compassionate words to me._

_I was...very happy that you cared._

一

There was an intense pain she felt deep in her chest, and she felt sick.

It was wrong.

This was wrong.

They parted, briefly.

Her ruby eyes met stormy grey orbs.

His gaze reflected her own.

So wrong.

Shizuru smiled; a politician's smile, calm as a still lake, unreadable...unreadable, as always.

He had a similar expression on his face.

It was so similar that it could be said their expressions were exactly the same.

The chatter around them gradually disappeared, and respiration ceased for both of them, again.

Until the sound of plates dropping and breaking snapped Shizuru and Reito out of it.

As one, both turned to the source of the noise.

Shizuru froze. Her eyes widened in surprise, mask of calmness breaking into astonishment, and countless emotions almost, _almost,_ flashed on her face. Shizuru could tell; she could _always_ tell, it was _her_, after all.

Reito squeezed her shoulder gently.

Momentarily, Shizuru stopped breathing. She glanced up at Reito, face falling back fluidly into a mask of calmness, before gazing at the source of noise again.

This time, with only a mildly surprised look.

Shizuru stood. "Natsuki?"

Her younger friend was in a gown, and it looked beautiful on her.

Shizuru did not, even once, look into those green orbs.

Her gaze trailed to Takeda, who was dressed smartly.

Despite the air-headed atmosphere that seemed to surround her all the time, Shizuru was actually a sharp individual. It took only a brief moment before she understood what was happening. But...what she didn't know was that she was wrong.

So very wrong.

The pain in her chest earlier returned in full force, it not tenfold.

An easy smile formed on her face, and she walked towards them. Reito was by her side, and she hooked her arm through his elbow.

"Shizuru..."

There was a certain melodic tune to her own name when Natsuki said it. Shizuru liked it, very much.

"What a surprise, Natsuki." The smile was still there, and it turned teasing. "Whatever happened to the Natsuki who said she had no time for dating?" She glanced at Takeda, who scratched his head and blushed.

"Shizuru," the voice was a mix of indignation and pain.

And a certain, strange, seriousness.

Shizuru blinked. "Natsuki?"

"Since when were you with Kanzaki?" That tone was most certainly not accusing or threatening, but somehow, Shizuru could hear the accusation in it. For not telling her. For betraying her.

Betraying?

No. No, of course not. What was she thinking? Natsuki never...

"Shizuru?"

She looked up, and gazed into aqua green eyes, which were full of questions. Full of...emotions...

Shizuru smiled, breaking the eye contact, and glanced at Reito.

"Hmm. For a while now, I suppose?"

Reito returned her smile.

"You suppose?" Natsuki muttered under her breath.

But Shizuru heard her, anway.

It was that tone again.

Before Shizuru could reply, or begin to think of how to reply, her significant other stepped in.

"So curious, Kuga-san. How about you and Takeda-kun?"

She wached Natsuki redden, and the blue-haired girl stepped forward indignantly.

"We did not - "

_Crunch._

For a brief moment, Shizuru could only stare in wonder. Since when did Natsuki wear high heels?

Then the blue haired girl slipped on broken glass, smeared mayonnaise, and greasy food.

What happened after that was lost in a blur of panic. Shizuru couldn't recall moving from where she was. She only remembered, vaguely, glancing at those sharp, broken pieces of ceramic, and noticing that Natsuki was going to fall right on them. She suddenly found herself by Natsuki's side, sliding downwards to the ground with Natsuki as her hand shot out...

_You are my precious person, Natsuki._

_That's why...that's why I will protect you. Always._

Silent. The restaurant was suddenly dreadfully silent, and all idle chatter from patrons ceased, until a scream pierced through the restaurant.

"_SHIZURU!"_

一

He ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

"I'm sorry," whispered Shizuru.

Natsuki and Takeda were not far behind him. At one point, Natsuki had unceremoniously kicked her high heels away to keep up with Reito.

He glanced at Shizuru who was - surprisingly light - in his arms.

Her ruby eyes were closed, eyebrows slightly knitted, and sweat rolled down her face.

Any other time, Reito would have marveled at Shizuru's ability to look so calm, to _even_ be able to think of others, even when she was in pain.

In very serious pain.

"I have..."

He shushed her. "Don't speak."

Pain could only be controlled so much. With every step he took, with every movement he made, it was a jarring impact on her wounds.

He knew.

Reito tried to be as careful as he could, but he was running, and it was ineviatable.

He ignored the feel of a certain warm liquid trickling down the hand situated on her back.

She smiled, and burgundy eyes opened, just a little. Shizuru shook her head.

"I'm sorry," she said again, resting her brunette head against his chest. Her voice was so soft that only Reito heard her. Her eyes closed again, and every emotion Shizuru could have shown was hidden once more.

And though Kanzaki Reito was never one for violence, he visibly resisted the urge to smack Shizuru on the head.

"How many times have you said that now, Shizuru-san?" He murmured wryly.

She chuckled softly.

"But I have been causing you trouble," she said quietly. "So much..." Reito felt her breathe in sharply. "T-trouble."

Her breathing, Reito noticed, was beginning to quicken. More sweat trickled down her face, and her features were paling.

He took it as a bad sign.

"We are reaching the hospital, Shizuru-san," he murmured. "Just a little more."

Behind him, Natsuki was watching.

She saw how his arms tightened around Shizuru protectively, his grey eyes determined and concerned all the same.

Natsuki wasn't sure of what to think of that.

The kiss between Shizuru and Reito flashed in her mind.

The vague statements Shizuru made.

The unreadable look Shizuru had on her face.

The teasing smile Shizuru wore.

The...

Natsuki glanced at her own arm. It was a little blue and black, and the red imprints of a grip were apparent.

The result of the strong, hard grasp of Shizuru as she pulled Natsuki over herself roughly, just before they touched the ground.

Natsuki was never really aware of how strong physically Shizuru really was. She knew, of course, that the brunette was powerful and skilled in martial arts...the Hime festival had proven that.

But she never imagined...

In front of her, Reito took a sharp turn around a corner, and rushed into the hospital.

She stopped abruptly, just a step before entering the hospital.

"Kuga-san?" Takeda stopped, as well. "Aren't you going to enter?"

A realization suddenly struck her.

Why hadn't she noticed it before?

Why hadn't...

Did she really know who Fujino Shizuru was?

Did she?

Somehow, just somehow, the answer that she found...

Natsuki faltered.

How...

It can't be. It just can't.

That...that wasn't the answer she had been expecting...

Her memory went on playback. From the first time she met Shizuru, to the end of the Hime festival. That smile. That calm, unreadable smile that almost never seemed to leave her features. Burgundy eyes that seemed to say nothing and everything at the same time; sometimes they were so deep they looked like twin orbs filled with blood. Another thought occured to Natsuki, and she almost visibly lost the will to enter the hospital.

The answer that she had found...

Natsuki took a shaky step back.

...was a no.

* * *

End chapter 3. :D

If you can guess where the first scenario, Natsuki's thoughts, came about, you get an e-cookie.

Overall, this is pretty much just a slow and a transition chapter - plenty of interactions and things to fix up settings for future happenings. Yes, I know, you can literally see the word 'evil' on top of my head, but this scene is neccesary to build up character. Next chapter will be worse, but I will hold my tongue on that. 8D

_**For the record - I have revised chapter one and two.** **And though you are not obligated to, I would encourage you to read through both of them, again. Mostly because I changed a few lines here and there, and chapter 2, particularly, has some major changes. There is two, three new chunks of paragraph in there.**_

I even bolded the words to get your attention. I hope it did.

So do me a favor and read them again, yes? XP

While on that, I have decided that suffixes on names would be a good idea. So don't be surprised if you see a -san, -kun, -chan popping out of nowhere.

On other news, I would like to extend my thanks to Lone Wolf Biker, Anonymous, Asakura89 and Kohei no Kimi for taking the time to answer my question regarding the age of the characters and the sort.

Another thanks, to Astarael00 for volunteering to be the beta of this fic.

And, no, I have yet to find the Mai Hime series...it is rather elusive, for some reason. Although I did get around to watching the last (extended) episode 26. Here, I give credits to Lone Wolf Biker again...he had kindly notified me that such thing existed. XD

Right. That's that. Stay tuned for the next chapter, people.

- Eagle


	4. Chapter 4

Posted: 19/03/2006  
1st Revision: 29/03/2006

一

_**Stain**_  
_Thanks to Astarael00 for beta-ing._

_Chapter 4_

一

"No," Shizuru said firmly. Crimson eyes, calm and unreadable, gazed at the pair of hands that held a needle and a small bottle filled with transparent liquid.

"But..."

"No," repeated Shizuru, a little steel added into her soft, musical voice.

"Fujino-san, please. Kanzaki-san, if you will help me convince her!"

"Shizuru-san..."

"Leave it, Reito-san." Her gaze flickered over to him. "No painkillers, Doctor. Just do it."

"...It's going to hurt," the doctor said slowly. "A lot."

_That's the point._

"I know," Shizuru said instead. "And the drug would also make me sleep, which I do not need." _Not with Natsuki around._

The doctor glanced at Reito, who could only shrug helplessly. "There's no changing her mind once she's decided, Sensei."

Reito watched him hesitate.

"She knows the law, and she won't hesitate to exercise her rights," pointed out Reito, a little bluntly. He didn't like the idea of letting Shizuru do this without painkillers, but the brunette could be very stubborn at times. It wouldn't do to waste time trying to convince her otherwise, either, as time was - he glanced at the blood-soaked cotton pressed to her back - of the essence.

Still, he saw the hesitation in the doctor.

"And she's still bleeding, Sensei," added Reito. Not as much, but that was beside the point.

He saw the doctor's shoulder sag in defeat; it was common knowledge that bleeding too much was hardly a good thing.

"Please try to relax, Fujino-san," instructed the doctor with a heavy sigh. "Try to think of other things, to keep your mind off the pain on your back..."

"It's going to hurt a lot," the doctor tried again. "Fujino-san, it's - "

Shizuru smiled a little.

It was a genuine smile, Reito noticed.

"I thank you for your consideration, Sensei," she cut in quietly, "But, no."

The doctor sighed again, and placed the needle and bottle back on the table.

"Kanzaki-san," the doctor glanced at him thoughtfully, as if considering something. "Please provide some support for Fujino-san. She might need to grip something when I remove and replace them."

It was rather obvious that the doctor thought of them as a couple.

He nodded, and moved to her side, picking up her hand - which was slightly shaking and damp - gently.

The doctor picked up a surgical scissors, and nodded at the two nurses by his side. "We will begin the operation."

"Please prepare yourself, Fujino-san." The words were said reluctantly. "I'm going to start now."

"Shizuru," murmured Reito. She looked so pale. Eyebrows furrowed slightly, burgundy eyes calm. _Too_ calm.

Too calm generally meant she was exerting more self-control, he knew.

Much more...than she usually did.

Almost unconsciously, his thumb ran over a fading scar at the back of her palm, the familiar feel of the long, thin bump on her otherwise smooth skin bringing an odd sense of solace in him.

"Please don't worry about me, Reito-san." She smiled at him, face half buried in the pillow, and she squeezed his hand a little.

It was the same smile that was etched onto her features everyday.

The same smile that hid so many things.

一

Takeda gave Natsuki a contemplative look.

"What is it, you idiot?" asked Natsuki, a little wearily.

She was leaning on the railings outside the hospital, trying to gather the nerve to step into the hospital compound. The fact that Takeda chose to stay outside with her and did not question her further when she refused to reply his earlier question was little comfort.

Stupid, she thought ironically. Here she was, brooding over some damned insecurities...

Although she was (a little) grateful to Takeda for being there, that didn't mean she was in the mood to tolerate his gaze - she had felt it, of course, even if she hadn't been looking at him. He had been staring at her for the past five minutes!

"Don't you find this a little weird, Kuga?"

She blinked at him.

"Weird?"

"Fujino, I mean." He paused. "Reito, as well."

"What about them?" The blue-haired girl inwardly sighed, and looked upwards to the blue sky. She could already guess where this was going, but she went along. Discussing Shizuru and Reito, thought Natsuki idly, was better than having to think of Shizuru and herself at the moment.

Not by much, but it was something.

"Not about them being a couple," he said, apparently reading her mind.

Again, she blinked. How did...

"W...what?" Her gaze turned back to him, catching his eyes.

They lacked the shyness he usually had around her, and they were strangely serious and thoughtful.

...She was _not_ that readable, was she?

Takeda offered a little smile at her surprised look. "Both of you were...really close, I could tell."

He did not outright answer her, but she knew what he was trying to say.

She looked away from his - somewhat penetrating - dark eyes, and said nothing.

For a few moments, there was a profound silence.

Then, finally;

"So what's weird about them?" Natsuki asked quietly; she couldn't stand the silence.

For a moment, he did not say anything, as if considering how to phrase his thought.

"Fujino's...injuries," he paused. "And Reito's reaction."

This was certainly something that Natsuki did not expect to hear.

She turned to him, a little confused and curious, and promptly said, "Explain."

"There was...a lot of broken ceramic when she fell, I know," he said slowly. "Naturally, she got cuts just about everywhere on her back, and, of course, she did bleed."

"...And?"

"It's just some cuts from the glass, Kuga. Don't you think she was bleeding a tad too much?"

Natsuki's eyes widened.

That...that hadn't occurred to her at all.

She remembered watching droplets of blood fall as Reito ran.

"There is a good chance that a piece of glass could have pierced her deeply and caused the bleeding, but...there wasn't really any glass sticking out of her back."

It was true; and if Reito had pulled any out before he picked her up, she would have noticed...because her eyes did not once leave both of them.

"And then there's also Reito's reaction."

What about him?

"He didn't look surprised to see so much blood."

Natsuki momentarily stopped breathing. _What?_

"He told us that she needs immediate attention, and not to bother with an ambulance." Takeda reminded her. " 'Just two blocks down,' he said. 'Waiting for an ambulance could make Fujino's condition worse.'"

_...could make her condition...worse..._

"But how worse is worse?" continued Takeda. "It was only a couple of cuts, and I don't see how we couldn't have waited for an ambulance."

A realization struck Natsuki. It wasn't hard at all, and it was something she would have concluded on eventually, but, _god damn it_, why did she take so long to realize?

A sudden, uncomfortable sensation swirled in her stomach. Did Reito know about this?

Then Takeda asked something, the something she had just realized.

"Had Fujino been injured seriously before?"

Natsuki didn't reply.

She ran into the hospital.

一

He smiled.

"How...interesting." He murmured thoughtfully, fingers tapping against the table rhythmically. "She was a HiME, as well?"

"Yes."

"And how her child was defeated remains unknown?"

"Yes."

"Twelve HiME's in total," murmured the man, "Eleven down, one remained. Out of the eleven Childs, we know only the reasons for nine of them."

"Thirteen."

"Hmm?

"Thirteen HiME's. The child from Searrs..."

"Ah. Of course. I have forgotten about that." He paused for a moment, then shook his head. "Irrelevant. We know very well how she was defeated. Although," he said bemusedly, "that would mean there were two HiME's whose Childs had not been defeated. Tokiha Mai and...Minagi...Mikoto. A rather interesting twist the Searrs have made, to successfully create a fake HiME..."

A lapse of silence passed.

"We couldn't find out how two of the twelve...no, thirteen HiME's were defeated," intoned the man, a little coldly this time. "What was the reason again?"

"The agents responsible chose to flee instead of observing."

"I see."

The other hesitated for a moment. "Sir -"

"Has punishment been dealt?"

"No, sir. But - "

"And why not?"

"...It shall be dealt with shortly."

"Good."

The other remained silent.

"I trust you know what to do?"

"...Yes."

"Everything. I want every single piece of information about this girl," He picked up the photo from the table, and flashed it at the other. "Her name, I believe, is...ah..."

"Natsuki," was the supplied answer. "Kuga Natsuki."

"Ah, right."

He stood up.

"If this girl is as important as we think, then she will be the key to everything," he said thoughtfully.

"...I agree."

"I trust you understand the importance of this?"

"Yes."

"Use whatever methods you deem necessary. Do not fail me."

"Understood."

He smiled.

It was a dark, twisted smile.

* * *

A/N: And so we begin to see bigger hints of what is conspiring behind this story; _Stain_, the aftermath of Mai HiME, as well as a few other questions popping up. As some could probably imagine, this will mean that _Stain_ is going to be a long epic, so I hope the bunch of you will be ready for a bumpy ride. Other characters (perhaps not all, however) will eventually come into play, although I can't confirm if they will stay in focus very long - since it's all still in the planning stage.

If any of you noticed the oddity of Shizuru's bleeding and thinking it as a plot hole before it's cleared in this chapter, well...I congratulate you. -gives e-cookies-

But if you didn't, I congratulate myself for a job well done. -munches on e-cookies- XD

Anyway, anyway. Let's see... -Checks list-

...

E-cookies go to... Harukaze, Kitsuki-chan, Nocturne torpidspindity who told me the answer in a LJ community, and of course, Astarael00, the devil of a beta who's stolen a few stacks of e-cookies from me already. If my supply is gone, blame her.

As far as the age of characters go, we will all have to add a number to it. Well, at least for some of them, anyway, till the year is finished. I'm looking for birthdates, now, although this is more for reference purposes than of any actual importance to the fic. Whether age of characters will come into play in the story...I can't say for certain yet.

But, in any case, I hope everyone's enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are always appreciated.

Stay tuned,  
Eagle


	5. Chapter 5

Posted: 29/3/2006

一

_**Stain**_  
_Thanks to Astarael00 for beta-ing._

_Chapter 5_

一

"Miss! You can't go in now! The - "

"Move it!"

A vice-like grip suddenly clamped down on her elbow, and pulled her back slightly.

"Kuga! Calm down!"

She tried to wrench herself away from the firm hold.

"Let...go!"

"Kuga - "

"Let go of me, Takeda, or I swear you will regret it!"

She felt herself pulled into a pair of strong arms, rendering her immobile.

"Calm down, damn it!"

Natsuki stiffened at his action, before she begun to struggle against him.

"Takeda, if you don't let me go now, I'll - "

"KUGA!" The dark-haired kendo practitioner finally snapped at her.

If it wasn't for him holding her down, she would have jumped in surprise at that tone.

"What can you do right now?" he asked sharply, brutally honest.

She stilled, but her fingers curled into tight fists.

His hard tone softened, just a little.

"What will you do if you go in there?"

She wanted to fire back at him.

"I will...I - I will..." Natsuki faltered.

"Shout at her?" Takeda cut in. "Scream at her? _What_, Kuga?"

She couldn't answer him.

"Miss," a soft, timid voice called her.

Takeda and Natsuki glanced at the source; a nurse. The same nurse who tried to stop her earlier.

"You...you can't go in now," she said hesitantly. "They are in the middle of an operation, and if you go in, you will hinder the doctor from doing his job.

The dark-haired man offered the nurse an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry about this, miss."

The other nodded, a little nervous as she glanced at Natsuki, who had yet to move, before scuttling away.

For a brief moment, Takeda and Natsuki remained silent.

"Let go of me," intoned Natsuki dangerously, finally.

He blinked, then seemed to realize what he had just done. Face reddening, he stepped away from her abruptly.

"A-ah," stuttered Takeda, "Sor - "

_-Crack-_

Her palm stung, but she didn't care.

Takeda's face was suddenly jerked to a side, his eyes wide.

"Try that again," Natsuki whispered, her voice shaking, yet strangely calm.

He lifted a hand to his cheek in astonishment, and stared at her wordlessly.

"Try that again," repeated Natsuki, "And it will be worse."

It wasn't a threat, it was a promise.

一

Shizuru took in a deep breath.

It was over, at last.

"Are you alright?"

Reito.

"Yes."_ No._

She glanced at him, a tired _- calm, impenetrable - _smile forming. "I'm alright."

"You are amazing, Fujino-san," the doctor heaved a loud sigh, shaking his head in mild disbelief.

The brunette giggled at that, though a little weakly.

"Ookino, sensei."

The doctor's shoulders seemed to relax, upon hearing that light tone. "The operation was successful, Fujino-san, Kanzaki-san," he glanced at Fujino, "Although I would advise her to stay here for at least a week for observation."

"I understand your concern, doctor," she said, and left it at that.

Looking into the near future - or in two to three days time, more specifically - if Shizuru took it upon herself to leave without notice, the doctor would find himself strangely unsurprised.

It was expected, to say the least.

"Doctor," Reito looked at him, "Do you mind if we...?"

The other shook his head. "No, of course not. Take your time," There was a kind yet knowing smile on his face, before he ushered himself and the nurses away.

He agreed too easily, thought Shizuru, a little wary. When she was about to delve deeper into the oddity of the doctor's action, though, she felt a pair of eyes fixed on her.

She turned, and saw Reito giving her a wry grin.

At that, her eyebrow rose. "What is it?"

"You were right, though I wish you weren't." He said, "Kuga-san did make a ruckus outside. You probably didn't hear it," _Because of all that pain you were enduring silently, _"But I heard it from all the way here."

For a moment, she didn't react; merely stared at him. Then Shizuru closed her eyes, a sudden weariness overtaking her. Perhaps it was the operation itself that made her feel tired, she told herself. Or the loss of blood. Or the dreams, the never ending dreams. Or the events she had to deal with, lately. Or...or...

...Or Natsuki...

She halted herself, immediately.

Rest, she told herself, was what she needed. Some rest, and she would be fine.

"Do you want to stay here a little longer, Shizuru-san?" _Before you have to face her_, was the unsaid statement between them. _And put that mask back on again._

She took in a deep breath. "No. That's not...necessary."

She tried to get up, only to be pushed back firmly down on the bed.

"No," Reito said quietly. "No more inflicting pain on yourself, Shizuru-san."

To be on the bed was not a good idea. What would _she_ assume, upon seeing her on a bed instead of on her own two legs?

"Reito - "

"Five stitches."

She paused.

"Five stitches, Shizuru," whispered the dark-haired man, for once forgoing the politeness instilled in him since birth. "You had _five. _Double that, it's ten. You had to remove your former ones, and stitch back your wound again. You are not even supposed to get out of _bed_ after having a few fresh stitches, Shizuru."

Burgundy met grey.

"Please." His hand grasped hers tightly. "This once, Shizuru."

_For me. For you. _

Shizuru closed her eyes again, but said nothing.

"Just this once."

Crimson eyes opened slowly, and she regarded him with a small, wry, defeated smile.

"...All right."

He seemed to brighten at those words.

"But...I trust you have a good explanation in mind, Reito-san?"

Reito shrugged easily. "You still remember what this hospital is, I hope?

Shizuru looked at him blankly for a moment, and seemed to review a few things at once, before realization struck.

Her eyes widened, and Shizuru blurted out with a rare spontaneity born of surprise.

"This place...!"

He smiled back placidly, although it felt like a bitter smile, for some reason.

"This place," agreed Reito.

一

"Careful, careful..."

She let out a little grunt, though her features exuded calmness.

Her back touched a soft, cotton surface - the nurse helping her - and the bed sank slowly as she rested at full length.

A weight - as if she had been carrying something heavy for a long time - seemed to lift off her suddenly, and Shizuru just, somehow, wanted to close her eyes and fade into darkness.

The door clicked.

Light foot steps reached her ears, before they stopped, and a subdued voice came from her right.

"Shizuru."

...but she wouldn't let herself, of course.

Burgundy eyes closed briefly, taking in what rest she could, before they were opened, and met with a set of aqua green orbs.

"Natsuki," replied the brunette, head tilted to the side a little as she smiled. "You were not injured, I hope?"

"...No," the younger girl replied with some hesitation, "I wasn't hurt."

The nurse who helped her - and opened the door for Natsuki - nodded briefly to excuse herself, now that her job was done. Clothes were donned, patient was put to bed.

"Ookini," Shizuru called after the nurse.

"Shizuru."

The brunette's attention returned to Natsuki.

"Yes?"

"I..." Natsuki paused, then started again. "You..."

To be totally honest, Shizuru had been more than surprised when Natsuki did nothing particularly...extraordinary, after Shizuru was rolled out of the operation room, instead remaining strangely silent and thoughtful. Aside from asking - no, not demanding - the doctor of Shizuru's condition, there was no sign of the ruckus that Reito claimed to have heard.

Although she remembered that Takeda had been acting strangely, as well. Did something happen between the two?

Natsuki may not have been a tough nut to crack at all, but there were certainly times when Shizuru didn't know what the younger girl was thinking. Now was one of them.

The blue-haired girl seemed to be battling against...something within her.

"What is it, Natsuki?" Shizuru asked, even though she felt it was a bad idea, for some reason.

"I...Um...Shizuru...you..."

The poor girl looked so lost and uncertain that Shizuru couldn't resist a smile.

"Yes?"

"Y - How are you feeling?"

She watched Natsuki's shoulders slump, a little.

Shizuru gave her a slightly odd look, but replied with a reassuring smile. "Better, now."

Natsuki mentally kicked herself. Damn it, why couldn't she bring up the nerve to ask the older girl?

"You lost a lot of blood, though," she said quietly, arms crossed as she looked out of the window.

While the doctor told her Shizuru was fine, and that she suffered some minor cuts, Natsuki thought differently. Two or three days of observation, the doctor said, and the brunette would be free to go. When asked about the unusual loss of blood, the doctor was quick to reply that one of the pieces of glass cut through a vein, so it was normal to bleed a lot.

A totally plausible explanation, thought Natsuki. It's just...there was something about this that did not seem right.

The doctor had been just a wee bit too_ eager_ to explain Shizuru's bleeding.

Briefly, she entertained the idea that Reito and Shizuru had somehow bribed the doctor to say so, however unlikely it was. There were nurses in the operation room, and it was hard to believe Reito managed to convince all of them (however convincing he could be) in a short span of thirty minutes. Not to mention it was illegal to falsify a patient's condition.

Now that she had evaluated the whole situation, it seemed even more unlikely, if not impossible. It was true that she did notice a bandaged hand every now and then, the result of, in Shizuru's words, having cut herself on a sharp edge. She certainly had gotten a little more careless lately, and Natsuki wondered if it had anything to do with the Festival. Unless those cuts on her hand weren't accidents at all.

Natsuki dismissed it.

Why would Shizuru injure herself, anyway? Natsuki certainly couldn't think of any reason. Even more unbelievable was the idea of Reito knowing about this and not doing anything. Though Reito could be as vague as Shizuru, thought Natsuki briefly, he did not have any reason to hide it, and all the reasons to make sure Shizuru sought medical help. If he was half the gentleman he was advertised to be, anyway.

Also, if Shizuru did have some serious injury before this, surely it would have been more noticeable. And Reito...well, Reito - she supposed, a little grudgingly - had a keen eye for details, much like Shizuru. He _was_ inspecting her back before he picked her up, after all, although it was a little hard to believe that Reito could see a small piece of glass cut through a vein in the midst of all that blood. Natsuki made a mental note to question (interrogate) Reito about it later, when she got a chance.

Yes, concluded the blue-haired girl. She was - probably - just thinking too much, and her imagination had gone wild. Takeda...Takeda's speculation had been a valid thought, admittedly, but Shizuru's behavior had been perfectly normal for the past few weeks, with no sign of limping, or any pain, or...anything that would give hint to injuries.

None at all.

The only thing that wasn't normal, of course, was Shizuru being with Reito.

_Well_, Natsuki thought, _now I feel stupid._

Although, she supposed, it wouldn't harm to actually ask Shizuru for clarification if she had an injury on her back before. With Shizuru, one could never be too sure, after all.

Natsuki broke away from her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door, and glanced at Shizuru who had been strangely silent for a while. Upon meeting those burgundy eyes, which seemed to be twinkling with something akin to...mischief, though, she regretted it immediately.

"Ara! What a surprise! Natsuki was worried about me?"

Involuntarily, her cheeks grew warm.

"O - of course not!" she shot back instantly, though it was more like blurted out without thinking.

Having said it already, she was forced to continue on valiantly, and quickly, or risk getting a bruised pride.

"It's just...you took the fall for me, and..." Natsuki faltered. What in the world was she saying?

It was an obvious (if not lame) excuse - even if Shizuru did take the fall for her - and was most certainly ignored by the other.

"Natsuki was worried about me...I feel so flattered," the brunette said softly, a smile curling on her lips.

The younger girl felt her cheeks growing even warmer by the second. Unable to formulate a retort at all, Natsuki looked away, and huffed.

The amused smile on Shizuru's face widened by a fraction, and Natsuki - though she didn't see that smile, she certainly did feel it at the back of her mind - almost visibly resisted the urge to stamp her foot on the floor in frustration.

"Both of you seem to be having fun, I see," a new voice called, and Natsuki jumped in surprise, whirling around.

"Kanzaki, can't you knock?" the azure-haired girl scowled, bristling. That man did not even make a sound when he entered - although, granted, half of the reason she didn't notice him was because she had been distracted.

Reito raised an eyebrow at her.

"Actually, I did. Although it appears that I was unheard."

She paused.

Come to think of it, there_ was _a knock on the door, just before Shizuru had begun her little mischief...

Natsuki flushed.

"Knock harder next time," she snapped, indignant.

* * *

A/N: First of all, I did like to say there're some minor revisions for chapter 4. Nothing drastic, but as always, I often prefer if you re-save the file. I have recently learned that there's a few of you who saves fics into the computer itself for easy access? I do that, too.

And if Shizuru bleeds to death, I'm pretty sure I did die right now, seeing how -coughsrabidcoughs- passionate you readers are about her. As it is, there's already a particular...someone, who has distaste for Reito being with Shizuru. I thread on dangerous grounds, now.

In this chapter, we get a taste of Natsuki's psyche. It might require some thinking on your part, to see what leads Natsuki to believe that. I'm hoping, though, that this is not assumed as ooc, as it is not. I'm just being very...vague, about my interpretations. If you try looking deeper into Natsuki's mind state, it's not very hard to find how she is lead to that conclusion.

But, in anycase, there will be some ShizNat scene sometime soon, very soon. Although I will admit it's nothing major and a little mild and a little something that (probably) makes you go "Aww." And for the record, we will see Natsuki going ballastic somewhere along the way, if that's any hint. Though a little misleading, I'm willing to say. Hee.

xSojix asked an interesting question, one that, I think I should address to the readers, too. Takeda, apparently, seems to be suddenly clever.

Okay, he's dense, he's...innocent and naive, in _certain_ ways, and he's not very good with dealing with females. That doesn't mean, though, that he doesn't notice things. A little something to note here: Takeda, unlike Natsuki, is not bothered (albeit curious) about the relationship between Shizuru and Reito. Natsuki can be level-headed, but where it concerns Shizuru, she's likely more brawns over brains. And she has one hell of a temper. Between the four of them, it is likely that Takeda has the clearest head, and the fact that Shizuru is bleeding alot _is_ actually quite strange, so it's easy for him to notice details like this. The readers, clearly, are in a different point of view. Occupied with what in the world is Shizuru doing with Reito, plus the surprise of the injury, it is kind of hard to notice other things, I imagine.

My point being, Takeda's pretty much an outsider who has nothing to do with three of them - for this case. An outsider normally has a more objective view on things, and can usually see the bigger picture. That should explain a lot.

In the meanwhile, I shall congratulate myself for a job well done, since it appears that not many noticed the blood thingy. -gloats-

XD

Anyway, I seem to be posting on a periodical basis, so, next chapter in...ten days time, perhaps?

Stay tuned,  
Eagle.

(And you know, reviews can really help motivate. Hinthint.)


	6. Chapter 6

Posted: 16/04/2006  
Kyoto-ben: Kyoto accent

一

_**Stain**  
Thanks to Astarael00 for beta-ing._

_Chapter 6_

一

Reito lifted the plastic bag he was carrying into view.

"A gift for you, Kuga-san."

"Huh?"

"A pair of slippers." The corner of his lips quirked into a smile, and he looked down to her bare feet.

Natsuki blinked, and then mumbled. "Oh." She took the bag, and took out the simple, perhaps slightly plain, pair of slippers.

This suited the azure-haired girl perfectly, because, there was _absolutely_ no way she would have worn them if they were...sparkling or...or something, even if her feet had been awfully cold and a little numb ever since she stepped into the hospital compound.

She slipped them on, and the painful numbness yielded almost instantaneously to the soft surface of the slippers. A sudden relief coursed through her veins, though she kept a blank face.

Her head lifted to meet a pair of expectant grey eyes.

"Thanks," she muttered, looking away, cheeks slightly warmer.

At that, he shook his head.

"It isn't not me you should thank, Kuga-san." He smiled, somewhat knowingly. "Takeda-kun was the one who bought them."

She turned back to him in surprise. "Takeda?"

Reito nodded.

"What happened to Takeda-kun, by the way?" Asked Shizuru, who seemed to have just noticed that the other man was not with Reito.

"Ah, him." Grey eyes slanted to a still staring Natsuki. "Well, he seems to be..." he paused, searching for the right word, "meditating."

Natsuki blinked, and Shizuru raised both eyebrows.

"Meditating," repeated the blue-haired girl incredulously.

Reito gave her a bemused look. "Meditating, Kuga-san. Look out the window, under the tallest tree to your left."

A small part at the back of Natsuki's mind wondered how Reito knew the location of Takeda as seen from the room they were currently in, since the two males had yet to step into the room due to Shizuru having to change.

The thought was promptly forgotten, though, when she looked out the window.

Takeda was sitting cross-legged on the grass, eyebrows knitted. Granted, he was quite a distance away, and she had to squint her eyes, but he was easily distinguishable by his formal wear and...unique...way of attracting attention...

"I wonder what happened, though?" Reito moved next to her, peering out of the window.

Natsuki twitched.

Reito quirked an eyebrow. "Takeda-kun seems to have a bleeding...nose?"

She twitched again, a little more violently.

"And...now he's acting like he's been possessed by a ghost," observed Reito, who paused, as if remembering something. "Come to think of it, he was mumbling something about a hug and a nice scent of...something..."

_Oh._

Natsuki snarled.

"That...that god-forsaken _idiot_...!"

...And promptly stormed out of the room.

_SLAM!_

Reito winced.

For a moment, silence reigned. Then;

"A little evil, Reito-san." A voice, thick with Kyoto-ben, commented blandly.

The other only smiled, shrugging. "Whatever are you talking about, Shizuru-san?"

They fell into a comfortable silence, as Reito looked out the window, and waited patiently.

It wasn't long before he spotted a blue-haired girl in a mismatched gown and slippers, who approached Takeda with a frigid, frightening aura around her.

His eyebrows rose with amusement. And though Reito would have liked to watch on, there was a pressing matter to attend to. Now, with no disturbance, was the perfect time. He turned, and his gaze settled on Shizuru, who had closed her eyes.

She looked so calm, so peaceful, he noticed.

Except, it was only on the surface.

He had learnt, a long time ago, that Shizuru was not one of those he could read just by observing the surface.

While Shizuru may have closed her eyes, with all the tell-tale signs of sleeping, Reito knew, for a fact, that she was not.

"So." He started, testing.

"Hmm?" A light brown eyebrow quirked a little. She was awake, as he thought she would be.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Better."

And silence fell.

"Your back?" he asked suddenly, tentatively.

"It is all right, Reito-san." She smiled at him. "Sensei did give me some painkillers, in the end, but he told me they would not make me sleep."

He almost frowned. "Then..."

"Painkillers that weren't suitable for undergoing operation, Reito-san."

"Ah. I see."

A pause.

"I could tell them you are unable to come due to circumstances, Shizuru-san," he tried.

Another pause, and a shake of head.

"I will be there, Reito-san."

"But..."

"It is not going to be easy to deal with them alone," she said, quietly.

"Still..."

"Reito-san."

He sighed in defeat. "I can never win against you, can I?"

She chuckled. "That is because I am right and Reito-san knows it."

The dark-haired man gave her a wry smile.

"Indeed, you are." his tone grew soft, subdued.

Burgundy eyes met grey eyes, the steely metal orbs growing distant with memory, as emotions were evoked in him.

Shizuru looked away, expression calm.

Reito settled in a chair next to her bed, silently, and crossed his legs.

The atmosphere, if it was light before, somehow grew heavy with pain, sadness, and guilt.

A pain that both knew and experienced.

A type of sadness that only the two of them could understand.

A guilt that hung heavily on their shoulders, the same yet different.

They were similar, after all.

The only major difference between the two of them, perhaps, was that she took it harder - much harder - than he did.

His gaze trailed to her hands, which were folded neatly on her stomach.

Grey eyes traced the soft, slender fingers, perfect for playing piano, and before he knew it, he took her hand into his, examining the fading scar at the back of her palm. A scar whose fate was to disappear sooner or later, he knew, as was the little cuts from the glass that would eventually heal. But it was not quite the same case, for one particular stitched wound on her back...

"Reito-san?" The deep red eyes returned to his face, a little surprised.

"You are still doing it." He said, quietly. He gripped her hand a little tightly, a little protectively.

...and on her soul.

"You are still - "

"Please." She cut in, voice a whisper now.

"You can't let it hound you forever, Shizuru."

She didn't reply, and closed her eyes tiredly.

"It was not your fault to begin with." He murmured, head bowed, and he lifted her hand to press against his forehead.

"Reito..."

"My fault," he said. "All my fault."

Locks of black hair shadowed his eyes.

"It is not - "

"The First District," he cut in calmly, quietly, "The incident with Suzushiro-san and Kikukawa-san."

She fell silent.

"All this would not have happened, if it were not for me. And even now..."

"You had been possessed by the Obsidian Lord then, Reito-san."

He looked up, and stared into calm, placid red eyes. A pair of eyes that, beneath the exterior of tranquility, overflowed with pain, and pain, and pain...

"I gave you these cuts," he continued, as if she had not spoken. "These cuts on your hand, Shizuru."

For a long time, Shizuru did not say anything. She just stared at him, no, _past_ him, at...

He turned.

A set of eyes, twin emerald orbs so cold they sent a shiver down his spine, was the only thing his mind registered, before he felt his head rattling from impact, his back painfully slammed into the wall, and his collar gripped so tightly it was almost suffocating.

"Natsuki!" The usually calm voice was alarmed.

"You," a snarl, one that was only a bare hint of what anger resided in her, reached his ears. "You gave Shizuru those cuts?"

"Natsuki!" Shizuru tried to get up, and a wince briefly marred her face.

"The cuts on her hand," hissed Natsuki, ignoring the girl on the bed. "_You_ caused them?"

"K-Kuga..." He felt dizzy. The blue-haired girl could really pack a mean punch when she meant it.

"The past weeks, the past _months,_" she intoned calmly, dangerously, "you have been hurting her."

For some reason, Reito's mouth clamped shut, even though he wanted to reply.

Even if he wanted to say,_ Yes, I was the cause of it. I was the cause of everything._

But he could not.

_...trembling, shaking, in his arms, crying trembling shaking crying shaking red eyes full of pain pain pain dreams nightmares nightmares nightmares haunting scissors blood blood blood..._

He _couldn't_.

Cold green eyes stared at him.

She took in a shuddering breath, and seemed to have difficulty breathing. Her shoulders were shaking; her whole _form _was shaking. From realization? From anger?

"Did you," she began, quietly, her voice a deathly whisper, "give her an injury on her back, before today's incident?"

His mouth worked before he could even stop it, because, he knew, this was one he _could_ admit.

"Yes."

The grip on his collar tightened painfully, and he could not breathe.

And the next thing he knew, his world no longer consisted of reasoning, thinking, emotions, or anything at all, _anything,_ except this;

Pain.

"NATSUKI!"

* * *

A/N. I'm immensely late, I know, but both my beta and I have been occupied with life and situations, so I plead not guilty. XP

And because whatever I may say about this chapter may well kill the suspense and tension, I shall refrain from saying anything, so the bunch of you will have to inteprete things yourself. -coughs- And...it appears that there's some big question marks around Reito and Shizuru's injuries (Reito in last chapter, not this chapter). The questions popped up here, and in an e-mail I recieved sometime ago, so I suppose some light should be shed to everyone.

When I say an outsider _usually_ has a more objective view (i.e. Takeda), it doesn't mean the inside-people (eh...for lack of better term) doesn't either. Reito, I imagine, has a pretty good view on the overall picture as well. A major difference between Takeda and Reito is that Reito seems to know exactly what is going on, and what is it with Shizuru's injuries, while Takeda has only a vague idea, and that's mostly interpreted from the big loss of blood.

More importantly, Reito is not an outsider. Reito, unlike Takeda, does not have the reason to voice Shizuru's strange loss of blood. He has, in fact, most of the reasons to keep his mouth shut, for reasons unstated at this point. Shizuru's view is somewhere along the lines of Reito's view...if Reito had only most, Shizuru had all the reasons not to spill the beans. That's also the reason why I didn't emphasis on Reito but Takeda, otherwise it probably would take Natsuki a little while longer to notice the oddity of...just about everything.

As far as Shizuru's injuries is concerned, five stitches, I think, says a lot. It's enough to give you a permanent scar, depending on how deep is the injury. XD But, granted, I'm being impossibly vague and subtle about the extent of her injuries, and the recent scenes highlighted other things, with the injury as a minor thing. So don't hit yourself on the head for not understanding the extent of Shizuru's injury, cause I (somehow) guided you to a different focus, with the injury merely lingering at the back of your minds.

As a side note: I found the ever-elusive Mai Hime series. Yay?

With that, I shall stop boring you with my ramblings. My thanks for the reviews; and more, of course, is appreciated. And motivating. -coughs-

Stay tuned,  
Eagle.

(And as for the ShizNat scene, it probably will be the next chapter. However little there is, though, so eh...)


	7. Chapter 7

Posted: 02/07/2006

一

_**Stain**__  
Thanks to Astarael00 for beta-ing._

_Chapter 7_

一

Adrenaline.

Pure, instinctual movements.

Vaguely, she could remember how her muscles had tensed with anticipation, how her fingers had reflexively curled into a fist.

A cold hard rage had clouded her mind.

A shiver of excitement had run down her spine, electrifying, shocking.

Blinding.

It was blinding.

She never thought rage could be so controlling, so possessive.

She had not even realized when she had moved.

_He hurt her._

She had not -

_He hurt HER. _

- The wall cracked from her punch.

He evaded the first punch, head craned to the side by reflex.

But he did not, _could _not, evade the rest that followed.

She remembered hearing someone, some female voice, calling her name, almost frantically.

But she missed the pain, _the pain_, the anguish that would have wrenched her soul, in that voice.

Her fingers, curled in such a tight fist it almost drew blood, were growing numb.

But she did not care.

_Days. Weeks. Months. Months. Months months months months months mo- _

A snarl, maybe, or a growl, vibrated from her throat.

_HE HAD BEEN HURTING HER FOR MONTHS!_

Had she stopped to think, she would have felt that the sound she emitted was almost animalistic.

Blood trickled down her arm and dripped to the floor.

Her hand throbbed painfully.

Not all of the blood, she instinctively knew, was his.

Was this what true anger was like?

Was this...

There was a sharp pain at the back of her neck, and sanity returned to her mind, however briefly.

...how Shizuru felt, during the carnival?

Darkness invaded her.

一

Burgundy eyes stared.

"It's you..." she whispered, unaccustomed astonishment marking her tone.

The person in question brought the unconscious girl to the floor gently next to a grunting Reito, before bowing to the brunette.

Shizuru moved to sit up, trying for the fourth or fifth time to do so without provoking the injury on her back. Predictably, with little success - until help came from the unnamed person.

"My apologies, Fujino-sama, for my tardiness." He - no, she - said, softly, hands leaving the injured brunette once certain that Shizuru could hold her posture. "Had I arrived earlier..."

"Fujino-sama?" asked Shizuru faintly, crimson eyes appraising a set of eyes similar to hers; a darker shade of red, almost brown.

"Hai. We are under your command and his, after all." she said, apparently understanding the other's reaction.

Realization flickered in those burgundy eyes, and with the understanding, sadness came, again. It was odd, thought Shizuru vaguely, how this feeling was no longer foreign to her.

"I will have to apologize to you, then." Shizuru said quietly.

The other shook her head, even as she helped Reito back into the chair. "There is nothing to apologize for, Fujino-sama."

"Are you under direct orders from your family?" asked Shizuru, a little bluntly, knowingly.

Hands that moved to inspect Reito's injuries paused, and hesitation showed in that young voice.

"Yes."

Shizuru let out a tired sigh.

"How is he?" she ventured, changing the topic.

"Somewhere between the realm of consciousness and unconsciousness. He is going to be black and blue for the next week or two, Fujino-sama," was the methodical answer, though it sounded a little impressed. "Kuga-san can really punch, it seems."

Shizuru smiled, a little wryly. "Yes, she can. Please check carefully," requested the injured brunette, eyes trailing to Natsuki's half-curled fist, which was reddened and caked with dried blood - _something wrenched deep in her chest _- before moving to the cracked wall. "I'm afraid he might have a fractured bone somewhere..."

"Hai, Fujino-sama," the reply came. "I can use some of my family's traditional balm for his bruises...it will heal more quickly."

"Please," nodded Shizuru, and she watched in silence as her...servant? protector? guardian? ...checked Reito more carefully.

"Mi - "

"Kanzaki." Shizuru cut in, abruptly.

A pause.

"...Kanzaki-sama is free from any fractured bones, I believe." The younger girl said, cautiously. "But a doctor could always be approached to make certain of this."

Moments stretched with silence, then;

"That is not necessary," Shizuru said finally. "I believe you are honest with me."

Shizuru watched a pair of dark eyes grow wide with surprise and appreciation.

The other bowed her head. "Thank you, Fujino-sama, for your trust."

A smile graced Shizuru's features, before she spoke again.

"I would prefer it if news of this is not leaked out," she said, a hint of command in her tone, "and asking a doctor to perform a body check will make way for rumors."

Another pause.

"I understand, Fujino-sama. I will keep silent about this."

"Not even to your family," continued the brunette.

At that, the girl blinked.

"I'm sure you realize what reporting this incident could mean to Natsuki," Shizuru said softly, and burgundy eyes glanced at an unconscious blue-haired girl on the floor.

"I..." Hesitation was clear in that voice.

"Reito-san, I'm sure, would not want attention brought to Natsuki." Her gaze moved back to the dark-haired man slumped on the chair.

"You understand, don't you? If Natsuki is brought into this, then many others may be brought into this too." Shizuru's tone grew softer with each word, until it was a bare whisper, with a hint of bitterness and steel.

Burgundy eyes closed.

"...As you command," the reply came after a moment, the tone unusually subdued.

Shizuru smiled again, tiredly, genuinely.

"Ookini, Okuzaki-san."

一

A slender hand lifted to her temples, and she sighed.

She could feel something - a certain pressure - on her throat; her body felt heavy, tired, and Shizuru would do anything to just sleep right now.

Deep red eyes peered down at a blue-haired girl, whose eyes were closed, as she dozed. The younger girl now occupied the chair Reito once had, and her long, silky hair was splayed on the bed. Shizuru watched, her gaze trailing to the other's bandaged hand for a brief moment, and her eyes darkened.

Her keen ears heard the deep breathing of the sleeping girl, a hypnotic, rhythmic balance in the inhaling and exhaling of air, and she turned back to study Natsuki's face. Shizuru's features remained impassive, until they suddenly turned rigid.

The expression on Natsuki's face was so peaceful, so relaxed…

And so vulnerable.

Shizuru turned away.

Her head hurt, and her back was beginning to throb dully.

A wave of dizziness overtook her.

She tried to fight it, the demonic sleep spell, but her exhausted mind and body would not allow it.

Natsuki, she was certain, would not wake up any time soon.

_Just...for a little while..._

Her eyes closed of their own accord.

一

Natsuki blinked a few times, shaking her head slightly as she tried to stomp down the ebbing remains of sleep.

_What..._

Her vision was foggy, but someone - some girl with long brown hair - was in front of her, on the bed, eyes closed.

Then, as abruptly as realization hit her, she stood up; nearly knocking down the chair in the process. It teetered precariously.

_Shizuru!_

A sharp pain went up her hand.

She grunted, more in surprise than pain, and glanced at her bandaged arm - cloth extended from the tips of her fingers all the way down to her wrist.

Again, she blinked. What the hell? She had been injured?

She tried flexing her fingers, and found that her fingers worked perfectly - except they were slightly numb from exertion, and they hurt. When did she fall asleep? And when did Reito leave the -

Reito.

The memories, all at once, came crashing down on her.

Her blood begun to boil once more, and her hands shook.

That _bastard_. He had...he had...!

A soft gasp snapped her back to reality, and her eyes darted to the sleeping figure on the bed.

Shizuru.

With her eyebrows furrowed slightly, Shizuru did not look like the epitome of calmness and elegance which defined her.

Dreaming, Natsuki thought. Shizuru was...dreaming.

At that moment, a few things struck Natsuki; and not all of them made sense.

_What was the relationship between Shizuru and Reito?_

_Did Reito force her into this?_

_Why didn't Shizuru resist Reito, then?_

_Why did she accept him?_

_Why did..._

A surge of anger ran through her blood.

_Why did she allow Reito to harm her?_

Why this, why that, why this, why that...

_Was there some circumstances behind it?_

_When did all this start?_

_When did Reito injure Shizuru on the back?_

So many questions, so few answers.

One in particular stuck out like a sore thumb.

_Why didn't she, of all people, realize something had been wrong from the beginning?_

Her fingers curled into a tight fist.

"Damn it," she whispered without realizing it, cursing her own stupidity, her own naivety.

Of course something was wrong. Shizuru...Shizuru was never clumsy. Shizuru was not like Natsuki, who got injured on an almost periodical basis. Shizuru was most definitely _not_ careless, Shizuru was intelligent, graceful, elegant, efficient, and...and...

She gritted her teeth.

...and Shizuru had the best poker face in the world.

_The same_, thought Natsuki bitterly, glaring daggers at the sleeping girl on the bed.

_Always the same, Shizuru. Why can't you just...be honest with me, for once? Why can't..._

Shizuru's eyebrows furrowed further, and her head turned slowly.

Coincidentally, she now faced Natsuki.

For some reason, the blue-haired girl was suddenly taken aback, and could only stare at Shizuru's delicate features.

A slender face with high cheekbones - had Shizuru gotten thinner? - and a softly pointed chin regarded her. The baby fat was long gone, although there had been very little from the beginning when she had met Shizuru for the first time; and the face in front of her was clearly a matured woman's face. Hazel locks shaded her sculpted eyebrows, and almost unconsciously, Natsuki's hand lifted, to brush away the brown bangs that covered Shizuru's eyes, for some reason that...Natsuki could not comprehend.

_Shizuru._

It was strange. There were so many things she wanted to ask Shizuru right now, she wanted to rant and rave at the sleeping girl, she wanted to shake her awake and force some answers out of her, and yet...

...and yet...

Green eyes softened.

...and yet she couldn't bring herself to wake the other up.

It occurred to her, suddenly, randomly, that Shizuru's hair was soft and smooth to the touch, as she rolled the long, silky strands of brown hair between her fingers.

Then Natsuki paused.

The tips of her fingers were slightly wet, and cold.

Cold sweat that she did not notice earlier trickled down Shizuru's forehead.

Green eyes narrowed, half-curious, half-concerned. Her anger was forgotten suddenly, as was Reito.

A nightmare.

Shizuru was having a nightmare.

Natsuki hesitated.

Shizuru's eyebrows furrowed further, as if she was experiencing something far worse than before.

The younger girl bit her lip.

Slowly, uncertainly, wordlessly, Natsuki brought the chair closer to the bed, and she sat next to Shizuru.

Her hand grabbed a tissue from the box on the table, and she wiped away the sweat on Shizuru's face, dabbing at the skin gently.

All this while, Shizuru had supported her, unfailingly, endlessly.

This time...

The free, bandaged hand reached for Shizuru's, grasping it with silent support and encouragement.

...this time, it was her turn...

For the first time since the night Shizuru dreamt, the shackles that barred her from retreating to sanity disappeared, and the dreams, the dreams of blood, agony and pain...they disappeared, all at once.

_My turn to watch over you, Shizuru._

* * *

A/N. No, contrary to popular belief, I'm not dead yet. This chapter was...well, actually, it was more or less done in April. It's just that a series of events occured to both my beta and me - so you can consider it a series of bad luck which ultimately delayed the release of this chapter. The latest vendetta was her laptop going whacky, and the beta-ed chapter was in that laptop, which, again, delayed the chapter. But of course, one of the events/reasons include laziness, and I will spare the bunch of you the torture of finding out what other things happened to us.

In anycase though..there's a bunch of new fics out as I have noticed recently, not to mention some updates on the very good fics. That should sate some of your hunger, at least. XD In fact, there's one particular new fic that's really worth mentioning, I would say...props to Entropy Empathy, for creating the fic "If There Be Thorns".

As far as this chapter is concerned... -_skims through the chapter again_- ... well, I can't say it's one of my best work. There was a lot of errors to begin with, and something just seemed entirely off when I had first written it. Which was also one of the contributing factors to why I refused to post it unless I see a red-painted screen. I think I made my beta suffer when she edited this chapter. _-coughs-_

I will spare you from further ramblings. My thanks for the reviews, and the repeated poking for updates, Nocturne, especially - it does show that there are people reading this piece of writing, and I do appreciate it. On the other hand, I will apologize for the late update. Hopefully next chapter wouldn't be delayed like this chapter was. XD

Hopefully everyone's enjoyed this chapter - I'm moving a little slow in this chapter, more to accomodate Natsuki and of how to get her to realize her feelings, but next chapter is going to be a little more...fast-paced, if you get what I mean. Remember I'm a big fan of cliff-hangers. A really big fan of it. And an evil author to boot.

Stay tuned,  
Eagle.

Heheheh. _-coughs-_


	8. Chapter 8

Posted: 14/01/2007

一

_**Stain**  
Thanks to Astarael00 for beta-ing._

_Chapter 8_

一

_"Taisetsu Na Hito" by Yuki Kajiura, Mai Hime OST II._

_Her most important person._

一

That night was probably the first time she had gotten a restful sleep since the festival.

Her eyes opened slowly, squinting at the lights in the room; and blinked once, twice.

For the first time, Shizuru thought vaguely, there had been no dreams. Her hand reached to her forehead, expecting some dampness - like always - only to find none.

But...why?

"Shizuru."

Crimson eyes lifted to meet a pair of half-concerned, half-guarded green eyes.

Natsuki.

Shizuru almost wanted to slap herself. The younger girl had woken up before she had.

"Natsuki," acknowledged Shizuru, a small smile curling on her lips. She gestured towards herself. "Help me up, please?"

Wordlessly, Natsuki laid a careful hand on the brunette's back, cautious of the multiple cuts and one mysterious injury and guided her up; before patting the pillows into their appropriate positions.

"Ah..." grunted Shizuru lightly, eyebrows furrowing.

That made Natsuki pause.

Was Shizuru one who would show pain so easily?

No, her mind answered quickly. Or rather, amended Natsuki, it had never occurred before.

A memory, one that she did not want to recall, flashed past her mind.

_"Do you hate me that much?"_

She stomped it down instantly.

Physically, she amended for the second time. Physically. Natsuki had never seen Shizuru showing pain due to physical injuries before.

It was very interesting, but also very worrying, to see Shizuru's face contorting in controlled pain.

Did it hurt a lot?

"Natsuki?"

She broke away from her train of thoughts.

The other raised a delicate eyebrow.

"W - What?"

"...I was not aware Natsuki liked to hold me," answered Shizuru, amusement and mischief clear in her tone. "But, of course, if Natsuki wishes to continue holding me, I will not complain."

Natsuki blinked.

She looked down.

The two of them were in an interesting position, to say the least. Natsuki had lifted a knee to the bed in the process of helping Shizuru up, and her right hand which had once held Shizuru's back was pressing lightly to the pillow. To make up for the lost support, her other hand, the left hand, had gone around Shizuru's form to her back; her fingers tangled with brown locks of hair.

If anyone had chosen to come in at that moment, it was almost certain that they would have received the wrong message.

Not to mention they had stayed in this particular position for the last few seconds while Natsuki's thoughts trailed off.

She looked back up, blankly, into bemused, twinkling burgundy eyes.

She stared into those eyes.

Stared, and stared.

"Natsuki?" asked Shizuru, slight concern in her tone, when Natsuki seemed to have become stock still.

Natsuki snapped back to reality.

"A-ah," yelped Natsuki, quickly releasing the other.

Luckily for Shizuru, she had her palms pressed to the bed itself, and was able to hold her posture.

Her cheeks felt warmer than they should be.

Shizuru chuckled, leaning back against the pillows slowly.

"Shizuru!" bellowed the younger girl, growling.

The brunette only smiled provocatively, another tease forming at the tip of her mouth.

Then she glanced out of the window, and noticed it was dark. Completely dark.

What she said then, was entirely different. "How long were you here, Natsuki?"

Crimson eyes trailed downwards to the younger girl's clothes: a gown and a mismatching pair of slippers.

Natsuki shrugged. "For a while."

"For a while," repeated Shizuru, almost dubiously. It had to be early in the morning now, possibly...three o' clock? Four?

"For a while," echoed Natsuki vaguely, as she sat back in the chair, crossed her arms, and looked outside.

When Natsuki crossed her arms, it was a clear sign to Shizuru that Natsuki wasn't about to go into details, and would refuse to, if asked.

Cautious. Defensive.

A hint of sadness flashed past Shizuru's crimson eyes.

Was she like this, before the festival? So guarded...

"Shizuru?"

Not to Shizuru, no, she wasn't.

"Yes?"

At least not before the festival.

"Why are you with Reito?" Natsuki's voice was quiet, so quiet.

Silence reigned, and the silence spoke volumes, spoke of the confusion, spoke of questions after questions.

_Why are you his girlfriend?  
Do you love him?  
Does he love you?  
Since when were you together?  
Why are you together?_

_I thought..I thought..._

"He asked, and I agreed," Shizuru answered lightly, cocking her head to a side.

There it was again. That infuriating, impenetrable Zen-like smile.

Natsuki _loathed_ that smile.

"He asked," repeated the azure-haired girl softly, green eyes narrowing dangerously, "and _you_ agreed."

"Yes," Shizuru said, calmly.

It was strange how one little word could affect Natsuki so much. That one little, three-lettered word rammed into her, stabbing at her chest, her nerves, her whole figure, and something, something deep in Natsuki, snapped.

"So you agreed when he _asked_ if he could cut your hand?" she asked softly, but her tone was so sharp, so biting. "You agreed when he asked if he could do it,_ multiple_ times?"

Yet Shizuru appeared unaffected; collected, impenetrable, like always.

Like always.

Natsuki felt her blood boil.

The chair teetered for the second time, then fell to the floor with a loud crash.

"MULTIPLE TIMES!" She was standing and she was shouting, the calm facade broken into pieces as everything came out. "So you agreed when that bastard asked to injure your _back_? You agreed when - "

"Natsuki."

She ignored the call. "Months, Shizuru! Four months! You let him hurt you for four, _fucking_, months! He _abused_ you for MONTHS!"

"Natsuki - "

"MONTHS!" snarled Natsuki, her hands clenching into fists. Blazing green eyes locked onto placid, unreadable crimson eyes. "When were you planning to tell me, Shizuru? Just when were you - "

She stopped short, suddenly, and took in a deep breath, her curled fingers tightening almost painfully.

Shizuru, by then, had looked away; expression betraying all emotions.

"Who are you?" Natsuki asked abruptly, quietly, with a shuddering breath. She was trying, she was honestly trying with all her might, to control her temper. "Who, _the hell_, are you?"

The brunette did not reply.

"You are not Shizuru," Natsuki said harshly, coldly. "The Shizuru I know would never stand for this abuse. She would never - she would..."

What would she never do, really?

What would Fujino Shizuru never do?

It was a sudden, devastating realization for Natsuki, when one fact, one simple, plain little fact, slapped her in the face.

She didn't know.

Or maybe she did.

Because what came out of her mouth then was something even she did not expect.

"I thought you loved me."

It was a whisper, a croaking, broken voice; so soft, so soft it was almost unheard.

Had it all really occurred just because of Reito? Her anger? Or was it...

Shizuru had turned to face her, burgundy eyes widened a fraction, surprised and off-guard.

...was it something else?

But she remained silent. The shock subsided almost as quickly; and now there was no joy, Natsuki saw, no joy at all, in those ruby wine orbs.

Only sadness. Regret.

Regret.

Oh.

"Is that how it is?" Natsuki asked, quietly. Her mouth was working by itself, and she wanted to desperately stop it.

For a brief second, confusion flitted past Shizuru's features.

"It was a lie, wasn't it?" Natsuki whispered.

No. No. Stop. She didn't want this.

"Everything you said, everything you have done..."

Stop. Stop.

Shizuru's eyes remained on her; ambiguous, damnably calm.

Natsuki's throat suddenly felt dry, but words poured out of their own accord.

She shut her eyes tightly, something incredibly heavy weighing down her chest, and her closed fists were shaking.

But her mouth was still moving.

"You never loved me."

This time, disbelief and something akin to suppressed horror marred Shizuru's placid features, though Natsuki didn't see it.

"Nat - "

_ Something was cracking_

"You never loved me at all."

_ cracking, and cracking…_

"A lie," whispered Natsuki. "It's all just a lie."

"Natsuki, please, listen - "

_ The hammer was in place, its wielder a former Duran user_

"It was all just a game, wasn't it?" Natsuki said, coldly, cruelly.

"...It is not a game." _No. Never._

But Natsuki didn't hear it; didn't see the bleeding of Shizuru's soul, didn't hear the cries of anguish Shizuru emitted.

"A game!" shouted Natsuki harshly.

_ The hammer strikes_

She took in a deep breath, though her lungs constricted, and her breathing became shallow and erratic.

Her clenched fist was so tight it was beginning to hurt, but she didn't care.

_ and their friendship crumbles._

"I hate you."

The three words, so clear and sharp, rang through the room.

_ The deep, silent yet tangible bond between the two of them crumbles._

She ran out of the room.

"Natsuki!"

_ Crumbles._

* * *

A/N

_-waits for the killing intentions to reach her-_

Heh. Well. I did sort of warn you all, anyway, in the last chapter.

But honestly, though. Where's the love for Reito? Many of the reviews for last chapter literally tells me Reito must die. No Reito fans here? _-blinks-_

Am I the only one who actually thought Shizuru and Reito looked sort of good together? _-ducks rotten tomatoes and various sharp objects-_ I mean...come on, don't they just scream world domination? Mr and Miss Perfect. But don't worry, I'm as much as a shiznat fan like the rest of you.

That aside - my apologies for my lengthy absence. There isn't many good reasons for it, aside from the usual and probably lame reasons such as uni stuff and real life situations and laziness.

Anyway. As far as this chapter is concerned, The angel side of me is hoping it's enjoyable to all of you, and the devil side of me is hoping you're frustrated to the point you want to pull your hair out. Chapter 9 is in the workings...although, admittedly, the only scene completed was done quite a few months ago, and working on the next is (quite) a struggle for me. I need some inspiration and ideas, if it's anything. So...don't expect the next update anytime soon. Unless if I'm being swarmed by ideas during the next few days, but I doubt it.

Stay tuned,  
Eagle

Ah. And, "Taisetsu na hito" is translated to "his/her most important person", if some of you had yet to figure out. Kudos if you noticed the irony. And if you listened to the song while reading, too. _-grins-_


	9. Chapter 9

Posted: 19/05/2007  
_Okayu: porridge_

一

_**Stain**__  
Thanks to Astarael00 for beta-ing._

_Chapter 9_

一

The clock ticked.

_Of course_, thought Mai, Takeda was not the type who could do unspeakable, degrading things; and Natsuki certainly could take care of herself. So there really wasn't any cause for worry.

...but the blue-haired girl was late. Very much so.

The date was supposed to end late in the evening.

It was four in the morning.

Natsuki returning late was nothing strange in itself - but at the very least, she would have told Mai (or Mikoto, if Mai was nowhere to be found) about it. Mai had made sure of that, of course, it was her numerous complaints about Natsuki coming back at the oddest hours and waking her up which made the blue haired girl relent.

And luckily, Mai thought airily, it was a Sunday, and there was no school. Otherwise...

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

Mai glanced down at her phone, which lay still on the table as she rested her chin on her palm.

_Natsuki...where did you go?_

She sighed.

The supper on the table had long grown cold. Originally, Mai had made it to escape whatever wrath Natsuki may have wanted to impose; and Mikoto...

She almost laughed. Bribing Mikoto with a double portion of ramen for tomorrow's dinner had been enough to stop the younger girl from stealing food from the table. It was strange, thought Mai randomly, how Natsuki came to live with them for over five months, and how they managed without strangling each other to death. Well, almost, but no one died. Mai had gone to Natsuki's apartment only once after the festival, to pick up whatever necessities the biker may need, and it was such a _mess_.

Her hands itched.

She remembered cleaning that apartment for a full five hours, and it was still a damned _big_ mess. With Natsuki (very reluctantly) and Mikoto (with bribes) taking orders from her, of course. There was only so much that could be done then...The massive destruction proved to be the main obstacle from sweeping the apartment clean. Renovations had started almost immediately, but when it was near completion...

Mai stifled a snigger.

Oh, Mikoto, the havoc you can create for chasing a mouse...

Her gaze wondered back to the silent phone, as if expecting it to ring anytime.

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

Click.

Tick.

_Wait, wait. Click?_

The orange-haired student snapped her head up in reflex.

"Natsuki!"

The door was shut with a loud slam.

Mai winced. "Did you have to do that, Natsuki?"

Green eyes leveled a hard, cold gaze at her.

"Shut up."

It wasn't even a shout.

Mai stared back, startled but unafraid.

Natsuki broke away, turning to the cupboard.

The orange-haired girl hesitated, suddenly noticing the torn clothes. Natsuki was already taking out her biker suit, and moving to the bathroom.

"Nat - "

_Slam!_

A flicker of doubt entered her. Takeda _didn't_ do anything, did he?

The bathroom door rolled open, and Natsuki flicked her hair back, dressed in blue and red. She tossed the gown to Mai. "I'm going out." the flat words came.

No, thought Mai, studying the other's actions. Takeda didn't do anything.

It probably didn't have anything to do with Takeda at all.

"Natsuki!"

"What?"

A moment passed, before she spoke.

"...Be careful."

There was a pause.

Then the door was shut.

Decidedly gentler, without a slam that made her wince.

Mai sighed. She was definitely going to have trouble sleeping. She lifted the torn garment, studying it.

_What in the world happened to her?_

All of a sudden, although she thought it was just a harmless effort to get Natsuki to loosen up and relax, the idea of setting Natsuki on a blind date didn't seem like a nice one at all - if what happened was Natsuki returning with a torn dress, a bandaged hand and a dark expression.

She paused.

_Wait a minute. A bandaged hand?_

一

The sunlight peeked through the small parting of the dark curtains, reflecting off his bruised face.

Weary from interrupted sleep, his eyes squinted, half from the glare of the light, and half from the pain that suddenly throbbed from the head to the abdomen.

Reito grimaced slightly, moving to sit up, and suddenly a slender hand was on his shoulder; pushing him back down.

"You shouldn't try to get up, Minagi-sama."

Reito knew that voice; he glanced at her, despite the soreness of his muscles.

"...Akira-kun?"

"Yes," affirmed the ninja girl.

A pause.

"Oh..."

He studied her for a few brief moments, where she fought from fidgeting under his piercing stare.

"...I see." Another pause. "So what does the Okuzaki clan wish to say?"

He was being unusually direct, and she was caught off guard.

"..er?" she blurted out before she could stop herself.

He almost smiled. Instead, an eyebrow rose. "Surely, Akira-kun, your presence in front of me means there is something your clan wishes to express?"

"A-ah, yes," came the flustered reply, before she bit her lip; cursing her lack of tact.

He nodded, gesturing for her to continue.

She cleared her throat, "For centuries, we, the Okuzaki clan, had been under the command of the Minagi family, we were their sworn protectors, their warriors, their blades, their shields." A noticeable pause. "Despite the failure of the carnival," her voice dropped slightly, "I represent my clan to reassure the Minagi...that we are still your blades and shields. We were, still are, and will be your warriors in time of need."

Something flickered in his dark eyes, but it was gone before she noticed.

"However," she continued, kneeling down now with a fist pressed to the floor, "I have failed in my duty as a protector. You were harmed by Kuga Natsuki, and had I arrived earlier..." She hesitated, closing her eyes as her eyebrows knitted. "For that, Minagi-sama, I await my punishment."

There was a long silence where Reito did not speak.

"Please stand, Akira-kun." he intoned mildly, at last.

"But..."

He waved her gesture away. "You did protect me, despite what you said," he smiled. "I imagine my situation would have been far more severe if you had not stepped in." He paused for a moment, before glancing at the clock.

It was close to noon.

He moved to get up, hiding a grimace as he did - and she had stood up immediately, going to his side.

"Mi - "

He waved her off, grunting.

"I'm afraid there's an occasion I will need to attend, Akira-kun, and clearly, there is no time to rest." His words were wry.

She hesitated.

"In fact, they are on the way - "

"_Ani-ue!_" The shout, muffled by the thick walls but clearly _still_ a _loud_ shout, almost made Akira jump.

"...ah...well, I stand corrected," he shrugged with a wry grin.

She cursed under her breath. "But your appearance right now, milord, is..." She stopped, unsure of how to continue.

"Black and blue, I am certain," Reito continued for her pleasantly. "Nonetheless, my guests shouldn't be kept waiting."

Always the gentleman.

At that, she fell silent.

"_Ani-!_"

一

Mai winced. Her ears were ringing.

"Mikoto!" she chastitized - although half heartedly. Her mind was, if not the whole of it, mostly occupied by Natsuki's condition.

The younger girl was swallowing a huge gulp of air again, ready to shout once more.

Somehow, Mai just knew this one was not going to _just_ make her ears ring. The plastic bag bulging with items slid down to her elbow, and she hastily clamped her hands over Mikoto's mouth.

"An - mmphrrhh!"

"Mikoto! Stop!"

At that moment, the door opened, and her violet eyes moved automatically to the door.

And her mind went blank, jaw almost hanging. Mai was frozen to her spot.

"Good afternoon, ladies," the wry voice said.

"R-Reito-san?"

A smile quirked on his lips, and he gestured. "Please, come in."

一

"We will go out another time, alright?"

"But..."

Mai bopped Mikoto on the head lightly. "Your ani-ue needs to rest, Mikoto."

The black haired girl's shoulders drooped.

Her two older companions glanced at each other. They both saw it coming, and Reito could only shrug with an apologetic smile.

The redhead sighed.

"Oh, well. Do you mind if I use your kitchen, Reito-san?" She glanced sideways at Mikoto, who had perked up at those words.

"Ramen!"

An entirely predictable reaction they were both expecting.

Reito chuckled. "Please, be my guest."

Mai studied Reito for a moment. "Those are some nasty bruises on your face, Reito-san. I will make you some _okayu_ if you like? Seeing as I'm already making food..."

"I'm grateful."

"So," Mai strode to the kitchen, mentally cataloguing the ingredients for ramen and okayu. "What in the world happened to _you_?"

"Hmm." He lifted a hand to his chin thoughtfully. "I suppose you can say I got attacked by a rabid dog."

"A dog?" She paused, and glanced at him with a look of disbelief.

"Maa. I made the mistake of stepping on its tail, after all."

一

Somewhere on the road, a motorcyclist sneezed.

一

Akira peeked inside again from the slit of the curtains, watching as Reito entertained his sister, even as pots and pans clinked in the kitchen.

_"Seriously, Reito-san. A dog?"_

A shrug, "_It got angry at me."_

_"Bite marks I believe you. But bruises?"_

_"Maa.."_

The ninja turned away.

Oh, she wanted so much, _so much_, to hate that man in there. Her fists clenched.

But she couldn't. Not when she knew that he wanted none of this, either, and that he had no choice.

Not when Shizuru told her so much and so little all the same, with her calm, weary gaze.

Akira's maroon eyes narrowed, and she shook her head, half in disgust, half in resignation.

"Tch."

She disappeared into thin air.

* * *

A/N

Thanks for the reviews. I got a little thrown off when a few of you said you literally cried at the chapter, to be honest. _-wipes rotten tomatoes from face with hankerchief-_

The next chapter should be considerably faster - I _hope_ it will be considerably faster. Because the next chapter is what links to a few other scenes that is already written, and things might progress much quickly after that, since I wrote them in huge chunks, and some of them are chapters by itself, too. So I suppose you can say I've gotten a little impatient myself.

I hope this chapter's been enjoyable, people. Tate-Mai-Reito is a side I have not really explored yet, and I don't really know if I will venture into them with a side plot yet. Maybe yes, maybe no.

Keep a lookout for the next chapter.

Of course...you all know reviews is food for writers, yes? So you will move your mouse over the "Go" button and click it, yes? And you will drop in a few words for me, yes? Yes.


	10. Chapter 10

Posted: 30/05/2007

一

_**Stain**_  
_Thanks to Astarael00 for beta-ing._

_Chapter 10_

一

_we're drifting out,  
like all the ones we didn't know,  
I wait for a silent tear,  
I wait for things to disappear..._

_- "Waiting Game," Yellowcard_

一

"Fujino-san?"

Shizuru jerked slightly, startled by the tentative voice. When had the nurse come in?

"Ye - " She stopped. Her throat felt dry, and she pursed her lips, wetting her tongue. "Yes?" she repeated, voice clearer now.

"I will need to take your blood pressure and check your temperature, Fujino-san."

The brunette paused at that. Check-up sessions usually occurred in intervals of six or twelve hours. It was a standard medical procedure performed on most patients. It was nothing strange in itself, but it still begged the question.

The sky was bright now.

How long had she spent looking out the window, lost in her thoughts?

"Of course," Shizuru said instead, gesturing for the nurse to continue with her duty. She spied the nametag that flashed under the room's light. "Iku-san."

Said nurse spared a glance at Shizuru's placid features, before approaching.

Maple eyes, haunted and soulless, made Iku pause. She gave the young woman a closer look, but the despairing look was gone. Her imagination?

There was a smile on Shizuru's face now. A completely natural, airy smile.

But for some reason, that smile sent a chill down the nurse's spine.

"Iku-san?"

Iku blinked, startled, and quickly got to work.

"Ah, y-yes, of course. I will be taking your temperature now, Fujino-san."

"Ookini."

Shizuru smiled again.

A smile that was perfect and broken all the same.

一

"Good evening...Kuga-san?"

Natsuki whirled around, and blinked once, twice.

"Alyssa." A pause. "Miyu."

The blonde girl inclined her head to a side from Miyu's shoulder, and the android let her down gently.

There was a bouquet of lilies in Alyssa's small hands.

"Quite a coincidence," the blue-eyed girl smiled. "I did not think I would see you here."

"You knew my mother?" Natsuki blurted out, surprised. There was no reason why, other than to say prayers to her dead mother, anyone would be here at the cliff.

The sound of crashing waves disturbed the brief silence.

"...I did, in a manner of speaking."

Green eyes narrowed. "In a manner of speaking?"

Alyssa nodded. "Yes."

Thoughts and speculations whirled in Natsuki's mind. That girl couldn't have possibly known her mother when she was alive; Alyssa hadn't _even_ been born yet. So then what - Searrs? Her mother was a researcher, a scientist; but what does she have to do with Alyssa? Natsuki knew that Alyssa was an experiment child with ingrained abilities of a Hime, but only that. So how are they -

" - Kuga-san?"

"Natsuki," she replied, almost without realizing.

The young ojou-sama blinked.

There was an uncomfortable pause; but now that the black-haired girl had said it, she forced herself to continue. "Call me Natsuki."

A small smile formed on Alyssa's face. Her blue eyes seemed to have grown brighter.

"Natsuki-san, then."

Natsuki did not know how to take that. What the _hell_ was that expression supposed to mean? It was just a name, but that reaction...

"Ojou-sama," Miyu called, "We need to go soon."

Alyssa glanced at her guardian. "Yes, of course."

The small girl walked over to Natsuki, standing not quite near her and not too far from her, looked out to the ocean and orange sky, closed her eyes briefly, and threw the flowers to the ocean.

Then, as Natsuki watched, the blonde clasped her hands together in a silent prayer.

It was only a brief moment, and Alyssa walked back to her guardian, who picked her up.

"Goodbye, Natsuki-san."

"Bye."

And they were gone.

She stared at the empty space for a few seconds, before slapping her forehead.

"Idiot," she mumbled. "You were supposed to ask how she knows Mother before they left."

一

How exactly did Alyssa know her mother?

Almost by instinct, she outlined a plan to investigate Alyssa's identity. Start with Searrs, check with Yamada, infiltrate their facilities and obtain information on Alyssa's background and -

Natsuki stopped. A grimace formed on her face.

It was so easy to fall back to old practices, even if she did not need to. She could just _ask_ the blonde, and skip all the hassle.

And besides...

Everything was over, wasn't it? The carnival, the First District, Searrs...

...her mother...

She grunted, and glared at the setting sun.

No, she thought. Everything had been settled, and there was no need to investigate any further.

The black haired girl flexed her fingers subconsciously, feeling the numbness and sharp jabs of pain in her muscles.

Shizuru.

She almost regretted flexing her fingers. It was so easy to be reminded of her current problem.

Natsuki tore her gaze away, and walked over to her bike.

Shizuru.

She picked up her helmet, and swept her hair to a side with her free hand.

Shizuru.

Shizuru Shizuru _-_

Natsuki's handphone rang.

Distracted, she pulled it out from her pocket and flicked it open.

"What?"

_"The usual place."_

"Yamada?"

_Click._

_Du du...du du.._

Natsuki snapped her handphone shut, frowning. She got on the bike, fastened her helmet, and sped down the road.

The rain started to pour, hard and fast.

一

Something like a little ball of warmth rolled down Shizuru's cheek, and she blinked.

_What..._

She lifted a finger to her cheek, and felt moisture.

Again, she blinked.

Was it raining?

Burgundy eyes looked up into the grey sky, and her ears heard the growl.

Drizzling.

Absently, she lifted both hands up, and felt the cold droplets of water falling onto her palms.

It was...drizzling.

A little smile grew on her face.

How fitting it was.

Her eyes closed, and she allowed the water to wash over her.

The drizzle was turning into rain.

There was a spark of pain that came from the back of her right palm, which she ignored.

Even healed cuts could hurt?

The dull throb on her back was marginally harder to ignore, but she, by sheer will alone, ignored it.

Gentle pattering, little splashes on the ground...they were turning into a harsh yet beautiful melody, and the falling droplets almost hurt.

Almost soothed.

Almost comforted.

She wondered if she was crying, but it was hard to tell, with the rain.

She didn't move, just stood there.

She didn't know how long she stood there.

She didn't_ care _how long she stood there.

She didn't -

"Fujino?"

Crimson eyes opened, slowly.

Her vision was somewhat hazy, but she could see red hair, and green eyes.

Green eyes...

No, she stopped herself. Don't think about that.

"Fujino?" repeated that voice again, and this time there was a hint of concern in there.

"Yuuki-san," Shizuru replied, almost automatically. The name came to her so suddenly that even Shizuru herself was surprised.

Yuuki Nao? Why was she...?

The rain stopped their painful hammering on her suddenly, as if something had shaded her. But she could still hear the pattering of the rain, hitting a surface above her.

"What are you doing here in the rain, Fujino?" The redhead was holding something akin to a...long, thin stick, in between them?

Umbrella, probably.

It was getting harder to see.

"I..."

Her legs felt numb.

"F-Fujino!"

Warm arms enveloped her.

She felt a slender hand on her forehead, brushing away damp brown hair.

"You're standing out in this damned rain with a _fever_?" That tone was full of disbelief.

She wanted to say something, but her mouth seemed to clamp shut by itself.

"What are you, stupid? I figured you had more logic than most people, Fujino!"

So full of sarcasm, she thought bemusedly.

Despite the numbness that spread to her whole body, she felt a pressure going around her waist, and her arm lifted over something.

"Ah, you...now I'm going to get wet too," grumbled Nao, and begun to walk, somehow obtaining the strength to half carry and half drag her. "I'm bringing you to the dorms, and making that gunslinger do the rest of the work."

Shizuru stiffened.

"No," she said abruptly, the word coming out by itself.

But it was so soft, so soft like a little croak, and she wondered if Nao had heard her.

The redhead paused.

She did.

"Not the dorms," Shizuru managed to say with some difficulty, her whisper so quiet the other barely heard it. _Even a dump would be acceptable compared to having to see her._

She felt a pair of eyes fixed on her contemplatively, even when she could barely see.

The darkness was beginning to overwhelm her.

"...Where's your apartment then, Fujino?" Nao said finally, the tone - Shizuru wondered if she imagined it - gentle, this time.

"...Rikas's..Ather..."

Her vision turned pitch black.

"Fujino!"

一

"She fascinates me."

A tone filled with wonder.

"Does she now?"

"Yes," she whispered. Slender fingers, as if of their own will, reached out to touch the still image on the screen.

"Why?"

"She's...amazing. Beautiful," she murmured. "So strong yet so delicate, so graceful...so..._perfect_..."

"Do you want her?"

His voice had the loving rumbles of a kind father wanting to appease his child.

"Yes," she breathed out again.

He smiled.

It was not a nice smile, but she did not notice, fixated as she was on the figure in the screen.

"And have her, you shall."

She turned away from the screen, and stared at him with shining eyes.

_A child._

"Really?"

He let out a deep chuckle.

"When have I not given you what you want, my dear?"

But then she faltered. "She is spoken for, is she not?"

He pursed his lips.

"By that _man_," she spat out that word venomously. Her once loving tone was suddenly hateful and poisonous.

"Only by name," he countered. "We have watched them. Their affections toward each other are no more than friends or brother and sister."

He was lying. The reports had said otherwise.

"But they have kissed! They have had spent a night together, didn't they?"

At that he shrugged, masking the truth and weaving a beautifully imperfect lie for her. "They are careful people, my dear. Did you honestly think they would not do what it takes to put a facade on?"

She paused at that. "You are right," she admitted. "But..."

He waited for her to speak, to say the words he wanted to hear.

"Her heart? How about her heart? Does she..." her throat constricted, and she almost could not force the words out. "Does she have anyone in her heart that she holds dear?"

His smile widened.

She had spoken what he needed to hear.

"Yes," he sighed quietly, sympathy lacing his voice. "Her heart is taken."

She breathed in sharply. "Who?"

"Kuga Natsuki."

"_What_?" She stared at him in disbelief. "Kuga Natsuki? That...that _imperfect_ girl? That girl who got _her_ injured?"

"Yes," he said, sorrow in his voice.

There was a split second of silence, before she growled. "Unworthy."

He nodded in agreement. "Indeed. And so we must remove her."

"Yes," she bit her lip in agitation, turning back to the screen. "Yes, we must."

He smiled again; a twisted, ugly smile.

"And we shall, Tomoe-chan."

* * *

A/N

Heh. So as you (and I) had hoped, this chapter is out quick.

But, no, on the other hand, Tomoe is a new twist in the plot, and I'm not entirely sure where to go with her. I had no plans to bring Otome characters into the fic, and I still don't. Except maybe Tomoe. There needs to be a crazy (rabid) Shizuru fan somewhere, after all.

Progress on later chapters have also progressed more smoothly than before, because major chunks of scenes had been written much earlier. So that goes without saying, and though I won't guarantee anything, next chapter should not take four months.

But I will admit, I did not think 2-3 days will take this many chapters. I get the feeling that this story will be a span of 20-30 chapters, maybe more. We will see.

(And as far as the ShizNat confrontation is concerned, it will happen soon enough.)

Stay tuned,  
Eagle


	11. Chapter 11

Posted: 07/06/2007

一

_**Stain**_  
_ Thanks to Astarael00 for beta-ing._

_Chapter 11_

一

A white ceiling.

Shizuru blinked a few times, trying to clear her mind from sleep-induced thoughts and - _nightmares_ - dreams.

She lifted a hand to her forehead, shading her eyes from the glaring light.

She was...

The brunette looked around; when she felt her mind was clear.

She was in her own room?

She tried to sit up, only to realize her head felt too heavy; and she fell back down, her fingers now making gentle circles on the temples.

Her head was throbbing.

How did she...get back here? The last thing she remembered was standing in the rain, and then Nao was...

Nao?

"Finally awake, Fujino," a voice said sarcastically.

"I..." She tried to control the pain banging against her skull. "How long was I asleep?"

"A few hours," The other replied with a shrug.

"A few?" repeated Shizuru, and she glanced at the clock by her bedside.

Nine pm...

It was night time.

She tried to sit up again, slowly, this time; and with considerable success.

Burgundy eyes trained on a redhead leaning against the door, whose hands were crossed.

"Yuuki-san has been here since this..." Shizuru paused.

Evening? Or was it afternoon?

How long had she been in the rain?

"Evening," supplied Nao gruffly, a hint of concern - though Shizuru was fairly certain Nao was trying to hide it - there in her tone.

"...I see."

"You fainted before you told me what unit you stayed in," the younger girl said accusingly, just before awkwardness could develop.

Shizuru gave her an amused look. "Did I, now? I apologize, Yuuki-san. But...seeing as we are both here, I assume the security guard must have helped you?"

The other grunted noncommittally, and pointed at the bedside table.

Shizuru glanced at it, and blinked.

A cup of water, and a pill.

Ah. Her fever.

At the reminder, her head began to throb. She picked up the pill and water, downing them in one go. She hadn't felt thirsty earlier, but with the beverage in front of her, a sudden thirst came.

Then she sighed, and placed the cup on her lap; fingering the cool glass subconsciously.

_Natsuki.._

Her finger slipped.

The bit of water left in the cup soaked into her grey pants. She picked up the cup again, before lifting a hand to her head. The fever was having its...

Wait.

Grey?

She looked at herself.

Her clothes...

"Your clothes were wet and stained," a significant pause, "with blood."

Which meant Nao changed her clothes.

Instinctively, her hand moved towards the side of her stomach.

A fresh bandage had been wrapped over her wound.

Shizuru closed her eyes.

"I see. Thank you, Yuuki-san."

For a moment, silence reigned.

"I saw quite a few packs of bandages and antiseptics in your bathroom, Fujino," Nao said finally, frankly.

The other said nothing.

There was a sigh.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush, Fujino," the redhead said roughly, and she walked over to the girl on the bed, unceremoniously plopping herself next to Shizuru. The cup was plucked out of her hands and placed on the table.

Green eyes stared right into surprised burgundy orbs.

"What the _hell_ happened to you?"

A deep silence fell, until Shizuru leaned against the bed stand, a little smile gracing her features.

"Such concern, Yuuki-san," murmured Shizuru, calm, crimson eyes gazing at the other. "Did you not hate me? I'm surprised you even brought me back here instead of leaving me there."

Nao raised a sculptured eyebrow at those words, but said nothing, for a brief moment.

Two sets of eyes met, engaging in a battle of wills.

"It's true that I hated you," admitted Nao finally, turning away as she looked up at the ceiling, resting on her hands. There was no sarcasm in her tone.

"I was mad, and I was angry." The words were intoned calmly, without any hints of rage. "I wanted to take revenge on you, for what you did. You made me lose the person that is most important to me."

Shizuru listened silently at the words, expression stoic. Though there was no accusation in that tone, she had felt it.

"You tried to kill me," the other said, before she paused, then snorted. "I'm surprised Kuga even tried to save me after what I have done to her."

A moment lapsed, and her voice grew softer.

"I really hated you," she said, quietly.

The brunette felt her chest grow heavy with guilt, but her expression remained the same.

"And yet," the youger girl continued, "If it weren't for you...my mother would never have returned from her comatose state."

At that, Shizuru did blink, once, twice; surprise marking her features. "Your mother?"

"My mother. When I got back my powers, the injury I had on my eye was healed, and my mother...she returned," green eyes grew distant, and Nao's tone became unusually subdued. "Breathing, moving, talking...alive...awake. She was actually awake. _Awake_, Fujino," Nao repeated, as if in disbelief, her voice turning into a whisper.

At those words, Shizuru managed a smile. The weight on her shoulders that she never noticed till then felt lighter, just by a little.

Just by a little.

"I am glad for you, Yuuki-san," the brunette said honestly.

Nao glanced at her, lips quirking into a little smile, before she turned to stare at the ceiling again.

"Such irony, Fujino," she said quietly. "You took away the person I treasured most, but if it weren't for you, she might never have woken up."

_And then you supplied funds for her __rehabilation, _were the unsaid words hovering over the air.

Shizuru shook her head this time. "I fail to see your point, Yuuki-san," she said quietly. "You never struck me as the type who would speak of this matter, much less with someone like me."

" 'With someone like me'...do I sense some self-loathing in there, Fujino?" The quick, biting reply came.

Shizuru didn't reply, and only smiled. Burgundy eyes closed, a sudden weariness taking over her.

"I don't."

Shizuru stilled, briefly, seemingly unable to process those words.

"Excuse me?" asked Shizuru, and eyes opened to stare at Nao.

"I don't hate you, Fujino." Nao said gruffly. "Not as much as before, anyway," the girl added, swiftly.

For a moment, the brunette found herself taken aback, before her features faded back to a mask of calmness.

"Even so," replied Shizuru, deep crimson eyes cool and calm, "You are still angry at me." A pause. "And very much so, if I may add," she said.

"Yes, I am," Nao agreed, brutally and honestly; that Shizuru almost flinched.

But the red-haired girl was not done talking yet.

"Although..."

Nao glanced back at Shizuru.

"Although?"

The younger girl picked up Shizuru's right hand by the wrist with two fingers, and waved it at the brunette lightly.

"It was hard to be angry anymore, when I saw this."

Burgundy eyes widened slightly, and she stared into those green eyes.

Her gaze was returned unflinchingly.

"You know," Shizuru said quietly. It was not something that needed to be questioned, it was a fact.

"I know," agreed Nao.

A deep silence fell between them, before Shizuru smiled, a hint of regret in her crimson eyes. "You really do notice many things, Yuuki-san," she said. "Perhaps...a little too many, I should say."

The redhead snorted. "I will take that as a compliment."

The brunette gave her an amused smile.

"Yuuki-san."

"What?"

"Ookini, Yuuki-san...for bringing me here." She waved towards herself, "As well as for helping me to change the bandages, and clothes."

Nao stared at her blankly for a second, before her lips curled into a smirk. "I hope you are not thinking that I'm doing this for free."

Shizuru raised both eyebrows.

"Oh?"

"You owe me one now, Fujino." Nao said pointedly, a Cheshire grin on her face.

Shizuru resisted a sudden urge to roll her eyes.

"I noticed," the reply came dryly. "And what does Yuuki-san want?"

Nao blinked at that question, and looked thoughtful. "Hm...Can't say I can think of anything for the moment." Then something flickered across those green eyes, and she smiled.

"Although, that means you will do anything, right?"

That smile looked a little mischievous, thought Shizuru blandly.

"When Yuuki-san says anything," Shizuru said, cautious of what Nao could have in mind, "It has to be something within the limits of what I can do. And not particularly extraordinary. Nor embarrassing. Nor - "

"You are no fun," interrupted Nao with a sigh.

Shizuru barely stopped herself from smirking.

"But it's just as well," continued Nao mildly. "I wasn't thinking about anything extraordinary or embarrassing or...whatever you were going to say, anyway."

"What is it, then?"

"Tell me," the red head said.

Shizuru's expression was unreadable, but her eyes focused on Nao, a little surprised.

The light tone Nao adopted had disappeared, replaced by a sudden seriousness.

"What happened to you, Fujino?"

For a moment, Shizuru said nothing. Then;

"It was - "

"Fujino, I don't want a half-assed explanation," Nao cut in, as if she knew what the other was about to say.

At that, the brunette halted, then sighed.

That was all the sign Nao needed, and she almost grinned in vindication.

"Everything, Fujino." Nao drawled out, "I want to know every single thing that happened...and what's the deal with Kanzaki, anyway? I heard you both were going out."

Shizuru pursed her lips.

"I thought it had been a rumor, since you liked, you know, _her_. But obviously I had been wrong, when I saw you at the seashore with him one night." Nao raised an eyebrow. "But apparently I hadn't been the only one who saw it."

"You notice too many things, Yuuki-san." Shizuru said finally, dryly.

Nao only shrugged, a smirk on her face.

"Are you sure this is what you want to know, and not something else?" The brunette asked, obviously trying to deter Nao to some other favor.

Nao opened her mouth to speak, but Shizuru interrupted her.

"Yuuki-san," the brunette said quietly, her tone losing all humor, for once. "I cannot guarantee you will not be dragged into this once you know." _I will do all I can, but there is only so much I can do._

A pause.

"It is dangerous." Maple eyes regarded green orbs calmly, stoically.

The other took only a moment to consider, but even that was only because of Shizuru's unusually serious tone.

"Tell me." Nao then said.

"Yuuki-san does not have to get involved in this."

"Tell me," repeated the redhead, firmly.

"...Very well."

一

_"Consider this a favor for my favorite customer."_

No.

_"The First District isn't gone."_

No.

The rain poured hard and fast.

_"I heard some interesting rumors about who's leading them, Kuga." Yamada tossed an envelope to her. "The old women who led them are gone and dead."_

Natsuki's grip on the handle was tight and painful, and she went even _faster_.

It can't be!

_"You probably will want to ask a friend of yours about this." _

It can't be, can it?

Shizuru.

Shizuru.

Shizuru.

_"To destroy then to lead them. Isn't that interesting, now?" Yamada gestured to the photographs that was in the envelope, which were now in her hands._

Lie.

It's a lie.

It has to be a lie.

It's a lie right? Shizuru?

Shizuru!

一

"It's done."

"Well done."

He took out an envelope from his coat, and slid it across the table.

Yamada picked it up, and counted the money in the envelope.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you, Yamada-san."

Yamada shrugged, and slipped the envelope into his pocket.

"Now," the other continued, tipping his black hat, "if you will excuse me..."

Yamada glanced at him as he stepped out of the bar.

He could wager a guess, somewhat, on why that man wanted to pass that particular information to Natsuki.

_Bastard._

His eyebrow creased.

_Careful, Kuga. Lose your head, and you lose your life._

_

* * *

_

A/N

Well, well, well. A fairly civil interaction between Nao and Shizuru. Nao is a character I have been curious about for a long time now, and so this is a random stab on portraying her. But, in all honesty, I have no plans to make any romantic suggestions between the two of them. It's already a three-way, and I do not want it to become a four-way. Not to mention ShizNao is not a pairing I can see happening in this fic.

And the interaction between them does not necessarily have to be hostile, I think. There's a bunch of stuff I want to say about her, the dynamics between Nao and Shizuru and Natsuki, and some other stuff, but that - I guarantee - will turn out to be a long essay instead. So I won't try. Not here, at least. But the one thing I would say about them, I suppose, would be this.

Even more than Natsuki, I'm in the opinion that Nao is far more similar to Shizuru. The main reason Natsuki and Nao was said to be similar is because of the past. And how they reacted. Of course - there are other things that are similar, but most of the time, the highlighted one is the past/trust issue. In terms of analyzing people, Nao and Shizuru are similar, yes?

All things considered, if it wasn't for Nao's bad past and the little feud between them, I think they could have been good friends. And no, I _absolutely_ abhor the idea of making Nao into a literal Natsuki clone. No. Just no.

Heh. That aside, I have revamped my bio to change and add more details on stuff. I have also added a chapter index for this fic. So progress on the story can be monitored there. I won't claim to update the bio daily, but that's pretty much the only way to monitor my progress, unless if you hassle me in my livejournal or something. :P

A side project to this fic is also under planning. A prequel, of sorts. Some of the things that won't be explained in this fic will be explained there. More details in my bio.

And that's pretty much all I have to say for now. Next chapter: Shizuru tells a little story; Natsuki confronts Reito again.

Stay tuned,  
Eagle


	12. Chapter 12

Posted: 07/07/2007  
1st Revision: 21/07/2007 (Fixed small error.)

一

_**Stain**_  
_Thanks to Astarael00 for beta-ing._

_Chapter 12_

一

Natsuki stormed into the hospital, taking long, quick steps; it almost felt like she was running, except for her stiff posture.

She ignored the calls of the nurses telling her visiting hours were over.

There was only one thing she needed to know, and she needed answers _now_.

She jerked the door to Shizuru's room open roughly.

" - find her, quickly."

Grey eyes glanced at her.

Reito.

He signaled for the nurse behind her to leave them.

Silence reigned. Then -

"Report to me once you have found her," Reito said, calmly, into his phone. "Dismissed."

And he shut his phone, sliding it into his pocket.

Natsuki's green gaze was as cold as glaciers.

"...Kuga-san."

Her fist tightened, eyes darting to the empty bed before falling back to him. She noted, with slight satisfaction, that his face was black and blue.

"Where is _she_?" Her tone did not hide the malice. It was tempting, so _tempting_...

There was a pause before he replied. "Unfortunately, Kuga-san, I know only as much as you do now."

Her eyebrows creased further. "When?" she asked tightly, almost unwillingly. Oh, how she was _loathe_ to ask information of him...

"The nurse noticed only an hour ago, during check-up time."

Natsuki replied by glaring at him like he was the lowest scum on earth.

He returned her gaze coolly.

There was a long, long moment, before she spoke again. Dangerously and murderously.

"Hurt her again, and I _will goddamn kill you_."

He smiled wryly at that. "Duly noted."

She snarled at him.

But then the phone rang.

Casually, he took out the phone from his pocket and flipped it open.

"Kanzaki speaking."

A pause.

"I see." The former vice-president stared at Natsuki calmly, even as he spoke into the phone. Another pause. "No, that's all right. You may call them off. Good work."

He flipped the phone shut. "They have found Shizuru-san."

She said nothing, waiting for him to speak.

"Apparently she is back in her apartment," he said, his tone almost curious. "With Yuuki-san."

For a long moment, Natsuki did not speak.

The raven haired girl took two long strides towards Reito, raised her fist, and socked him in the face. Hard.

He stumbled, but did not fall; it was something he had half-expected, even if he did not raise his guard against her.

Natsuki disappeared from the room with parting words.

"You got no right to say her name, bastard."

Reito only rubbed his nose gingerly, and let out a sigh.

He looked thoughtfully at the open door, before flicking his phone open.

_Now, what are the chances Shizuru-san brought her phone with her?_

He pressed the call button, waited two seconds, and heard the sound of another phone ringing from the direction of the bed.

The black-haired man sighed again.

Shizuru's apartment phone line would not do, he knew. The possibility it may be tapped was too great, and he did not want to risk it.

_I wonder what Yuuki-san's phone number is?_

He glanced at the bed; or the bedside table, rather.

Striding purposefully to the table, he opened the drawer, and retrieved Shizuru's handphone.

一

_A month after the start of new semester for Fuuka Gakuen..._

She watched, expression devoid of emotions.

The man, the old man in his late sixties, paced around the room.

"Something is wrong here, Shizuru," he said, weariness apparent in his voice. "Very wrong."

Shizuru stood, and slowly guided her father to the chair. "Sit," she requested softly, "You are unwell, father. You should not even have journeyed all the way here. I could have returned."

Fujino sighed, but acquiesced to the gentle request.

"You have seen the reports, Shizuru," he said tiredly. "It is obvious that someone, or some organization, wants us to go."

"We are still coping," reminded his daughter, even if she agreed. She kneeled by his side, taking his hand into hers, squeezing it supportively.

"But not for long. Not for long, Shizuru. It's only a matter of time." Another deep breath. "Already our sources are diminishing, and that person..that _bastard_..."

She almost flinched from the use of that foul word. Her father never cursed. Never.

"That...that whoever is playing a game with us, Shizuru. A cruel game where we can only defend ourselves. He the cat," Fujino said bitterly, "And we the mouse."

"Father..."

"It's so clear that he has all the resources to just take over our company," he intoned flatly. "But he chose to use little by little, and...and..."

"You need rest, father," Shizuru said quietly, her crimson eyes alight with a hint of concern. "This issue is - "

"If it wasn't for you," he cut in, his tone suddenly subdued and gentle as he regarded his daughter, "Our company would have been gone."

She managed a little smile, at that. "It is my duty after all, as a Fujino, father."

"But you are so young," came the reply, broken, painful, "Still so young, and already burdened. It is because I'm too old and so incapable, I...I... "

一

_"Hold on." Nao lifted a hand._

_"Yes, Yuuki-san?"_

_"You said this happened a month after your graduation?"_

_"Yes."_

_"And some guy, who's obviously more powerful and richer than your family, wants your company dead?"_

_"Yes."_

_"In just a _month_?"_

_"A month, yes. Although it actually started around two weeks after graduation."_

_"So, two weeks was all that guy took to put your family's company in danger?"_

_"Two weeks," confirmed Shizuru._

_"...and you were there for the whole two weeks to take care of things?"_

_Shizuru shook her head. "No. I was only called back at the end of the third week, and it was only then did I realize what had happened."_

_A pause, then;_

_"That means you took just one week to steady your company again?" Nao's tone was filled with disbelief._

_The other only smiled, and shrugged modestly._

_"It all comes down to management skills, Yuuki-san."_

一

He lifted a hand to caress her face, brown eyes, with deep hues of red, staring into her own burgundy eyes with love and sadness both shining in them.

"You shouldn't have to deal with this, Shizuru," he muttered. "You are only eighteen. _Eighteen._"

But she did. Oh, she did.

一

_"How sweet," Nao interrupted, rather mildly._

_"You were the one who wanted to know everything," was the pointed reply._

_"Tch."_

_Shizuru chuckled. "Shall I skip this part?"_

_"Skip it," _came the fast reply.

一

It was a hard and long investigation, especially when she was juggling the company's best interests at the same time, but Shizuru's effort proved to be fruitful.

The perpetrator that wanted to take Fujino's company down had been found.

Minagi Hiruta.

一

_"Did you just say Minagi?" _

_"Minagi, yes."_

_Nao arched an eyebrow._

_"Eh..."_

_"A distant relative to Reito-san." A pause. "And Mikoto-san."_

_"I guess this __somehow intertwines with __the little rumor around you and Kanzaki?"_

_"Well...yes, in a manner of speaking." _

_"In a manner of speaking?" Echoed Nao._

_"A mere small contributor to the equation, Yuuki-san, but hardly the reason, if at all."_

一

But she chose not to tell her father.

At least, she did not intend to tell until she was certain. Minagi Hiruta...

Minagi...

Was Reito into this, as well?

She paused, thinking.

No, the answer came as quickly. Reito was not that type of person. He did not even have a reason to come after her or her family. Reito, she knew, moved only if there was a purpose. Without one, it would be a waste of time.

Similar to her, in that respect.

Reito wouldn't have used such underhanded tactics, either.

The one who did this, she thought, a little coldly, was a coward. Not daring to appear in front of her and her father, instead remaining in the background as his underlings moved about.

A coward.

And so she delved deeper, deeper, until she almost reached the point of no return.

A point where she almost stained her hands, once more.

There, she found her answer.

There, she found the simple truth, entwined with and hidden by many lies.

The First District.

She closed her eyes.

Ah, how foolish she had been...

Shizuru watched her father. A frail, old man, unable to take charge. A man in his sixties, who should have retired long ago, who should be allowed the peace he needed for what little is left of his life.

Shizuru did not tell him what she found.

Instead, she called Minagi Hiruta out, using what she found as bait.

A foolish decision.

A dangerous option.

But she had no choice.

It was just a matter of time.

The Fujino company was breaking down, bit by bit.

Just a matter of time.

The place of meeting was switched, however, when he requested such.

She had agreed, after some contemplation, despite the fact it was a strange request.

Minagi Hiruta had asked to meet at the dojo; the dojo where she practiced her skills of Aikido.

In Fuuka, no less.

一

_"Huh. Weird guy."_

_"I will have to agree. But...it became apparent why he wanted us to meet there, when I saw him."_

_Nao blinked. _

_Shizuru smiled._

_An empty smile._

_It reminded Nao of the time in the festival, and her blood ran cold._

_The redhead stood up abruptly._

_It was Shizuru's turn to blink, and she looked enquiringly at Nao._

_"Yuuki-san?"_

_The smile - that cold, hollow smile - was gone, and concern was in those eyes._

_"No," she folded her suddenly shaking hands,__ and shook her head. "It's nothing. Continue."_

_Those deep red - like blood - eyes told Nao that Shizuru knew, exactly, what warring emotions were going through her._

_But, of course, Shizuru did not mention it._

_The hazel haired girl continued with the story, a casual air around her._

_But Nao knew better._

_Oh, she knew much better._

_For a brief - very, very brief - moment, Nao wished she had her HiME's __powers back_

_Her hands did not stop shaking for the rest of the night._

_

* * *

_

A/N:

Hrm. Well. I don't have much to say this time. However, I will confirm right here and now that I have no plans to bring back HiME and all the racket that accompanied it. So, meh. Aside from this, I will apologize for the delay - if you've been checking my bio recently, you may have noted that the delay was due to the problematic time line of Mai HiME. And where the timeline is concerned...it's rather problematic. While I will not change the plot without good reasons, I may return to previous chapters to tweak the dates and all to suit the set timeline. More info can be found in bio.

The delay was also affected by the fact I've found a new fandom to drabble in. -_coughs_-

Anyway, this is more of a transition chapter and some background filling information; and.. -_gives amused look_- I think I have good reasons to believe that ShizNat fans may want to kill or hug me for the next chapter, since, after all, it's the long awaited confrontation between the two.

So until then,  
Eagle.


	13. Chapter 13

Posted: 26/07/2007  
_Dozo Please continue/Go on (Basically telling to continue in a polite way.)_

一

_**Stain**__  
Thanks to Astarael00 for beta-ing._

_Chapter 13_

一

"...And that is all. The story is laid out on the table, Yuuki-san."

Nao's only acknowledgement was a raise of eyebrow; and for a while she did not say anything as she attempted to digest the information.

She had already sat back down by the bed, chin resting on palm, index finger tapping on her cheek thoughtfully.

Green eyes glanced at Shizuru, who merely waited as she watched the redhead.

Shizuru's little story had explained a few things. Even if Nao did not expect such a big conspiracy behind all of it.

"...It appears that Yuuki-san was not entirely unaware of it," Shizuru noted, speaking at last.

Nao smirked. "Don't misunderstand. I just did not want to incur any violence in Mama's presence." _I had seen them loitering around me._

"I see." _But you thought them to be the men whom you had once cheated upon, yes?_

The redhead snorted. _Hmph_.

Shizuru smiled. "Pay them no mind, Yuuki-san. They cannot do anything." _I made sure of that_.

The redhead narrowed her gaze at the brunette.

"They are an eyesore," Nao nodded towards the window covered with curtains. Of course, she had noticed those watching outside the apartment, too.

The smile on Shizuru widened a fraction.

"Indeed." _Do not be hasty, Yuuki-san_.

"Indeed," Nao repeated, drawling the word out. _They have no right to spy on __me and Mama_.

Shizuru sighed. _Is there any hope that __you will not involve yourself in this?_

The other smirked. _Not a chance. _

Nao's phone rang.

She took out her hand phone from her pocket, looked at the caller ID, and raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Where did you put your phone, Fujino?"

Shizuru blinked. "Ara? I believe I may have left it in the hospital."

_Hmm._

Nao picked up the call.

_"Good evening, Yuuki-san."_

It was a distinctive, suave male voice.

"Who is this?"

_"Kanzaki Reito."_

_Hmmmm._

"Hello, Kanzaki," the redhead drawled out, and glanced at Shizuru, who only tilted her head to a side.

_"Shizuru-san is with you, I believe?"_

"Yes."

_"How is she?"_

"Not too bad...oh, and congratulations on your betrothal, by the way."

一

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK -

The door swung open.

"Stop that, it's annoying."

"Nao!"

Said girl arched an eyebrow. "Hello, Kuga. Interesting seeing you," her gaze flickered to the clock hanging on the wall, "...at this hour."

"Where's Shizuru?" demanded Natsuki.

"Why such impatience, Kuga?" The redhead drawled out, before her tone mimicked a wounded, innocent girl, "No hello for me?"

Natsuki let out a growl of frustration. "I do not have time for this!"

Nao narrowed her gaze at the other, crossing her hands.

"In case you don't know yet," she informed the taller girl mockingly, "Shizuru is injured."

_Shizuru? They are on first names term?_

Something stirred in Natsuki's stomach, and it was not a nice feeling.

"I know that."

Another raised eyebrow. "Oh? So what makes you think she's not sleeping now?"

Natsuki gritted her teeth.

The other smirked. Then she stepped aside, gesturing. "But if you are so inclined to wake her up, be my guest."

The black-haired girl stormed in.

一

"Ara. Hello there."

Point in fact, Shizuru wasn't even sleeping.

_Damn you, Nao._

"What brings you to visit at this ungodly hour...Kuga-san?"

Natsuki froze.

A calm, Zen-like smile was fixed on Shizuru's face; maple eyes clear and unreadable.

_"I hate you."_

The green-eyed girl bit her lip.

Nao poked her head in, eyes flickering between the two of them, before a Cheshire grin formed on her face.

"I'm leaving now," the redhead told the girl on the bed, before carefully enunciating the next word, watching Natsuki from the corner of her eyes. "_Shi-zu-ru_."

Natsuki had balled her hands into fists.

Shizuru studied Nao and her cat-like grin briefly, before replying. "Of course. Thank you, _Nao-san_, for your assistance." _A little evil, Yuuki-san. And completely unneccesarry._

"Yeah, yeah." _It's my hobby, Fujino._

Silence hovered in the air until Natsuki heard the distinctive click of a door closing.

But still neither would speak.

For a very, very long moment.

Shizuru was the one to break the silence.

"So what brings you here, Kuga-san?" Her words, which dripped with politeness, irked Natsuki. The usual warmth and teasing note was not there.

Her fists tightened, and her bandaged hand felt slightly damp.

"You," she bit out.

"Me? And why is that, Kuga-san?" Shizuru had raised an eyebrow - _in mock surprise_ - and there was a little grin on Shizuru's face.

Natsuki did not reply.

A few seconds passed, before Shizuru gently asked again. "Kuga-san?"

"Don't call me that."

"I'm sorry?"

She snapped. "Don't call me that!"

Those red eyes remained calm and collected. "...and why is that, Kuga-san?"

That did it.

"Fuck you!" Natsuki shouted, voice shaking and suddenly furious. "_Fuck_ you! You..." she stopped suddenly, words cut short before they even started. She couldn't even _think _of what to rant to the brunette resting on the bed. "You are...you just..."

"Fuck me," Shizuru repeated for the younger girl, the same little grin on her face.

The red-eyed girl lifted the blanket off her, pushing it to a side. Shizuru gestured to herself.

"Please, be my guest." The teasing tone returned to her voice.

But the warmth did not.

Natsuki just stared, stunned.

"What's wrong, Kuga-san?" Shizuru asked again, tone quietly, _morbidly_, curious. She begin to unbutton her shirt. "Didn't you want to fu - "

"Stop that!"

Furious green clashed with calm red.

"Why - why are you..." Natsuki's throat felt dry, so dry. "Why are you doing..."

Shizuru's smile widened a fraction. "Isn't this what Kuga-san wished for?"

"N-no!"

The brunette rested her hands on her lap, even though the top three buttons remained undone. "Or does Kuga-san wish to remove the clothing herself?"

Natsuki could not even find the words to reply this time.

She just stared; astonished, horrified, _hurt_.

"Won't Kuga-san come closer?" Shizuru encouraged. "If Kuga-san stands so far away, she cannot do anything to me."

Hypnotic blood red eyes pierced into ice green eyes.

For some reason Natsuki could not discern, perhaps it was those gentle - _harsh_ - words, perhaps it was those eyes that pulled her in, she stepped closer; until she was next to the bed.

The physical distance between them was short, so short; and Natsuki suddenly found it harder to breathe.

Shizuru was waiting. "_Dozo_."

"I..." She glanced downwards, towards the smooth flesh and cleavage revealed by the half-unbuttoned shirt, towards slender curves hidden by clothes, towards those long legs, before her gaze snapped back to those ruddy crimson eyes. "I..."

"Yes?" The brunette pried gently. "Kuga-san?"

"Don't call me that," Natsuki whispered; _begged_.

Shizuru paused at that. Her eyes glimmered for only a fraction of a second, and then they were calm and unreadable again.

"...and why not?" _Kuga-san_. She didn't say it, she didn't even breathe it out, but the word hovered in the air.

"You are being cruel," Natsuki said quietly.

Shizuru smiled that little smile again. "Am I now? But Kuga-san clearly stated her intentions before, did she not?"

Natsuki breathed in sharply.

"From the words _'I hate you'_," continued the brunette calmly. "Forgive me if I am wrong, Kuga-san, but I had gotten the impression you do not wish to have anything to do with me." A pause. "I am merely complying with Kuga-san's wishes."

"I didn't mean it," Natsuki forced the words out from her throat which had locked up. "I _didn't_ mean it." Her voice choked suddenly.

Shizuru laughed a little, and though there was no mocking in that laughter, Natsuki thought she sensed it.

"Some words are not something that you can take back easily, Kuga-san." Her soft, Kyoto-accented voice was light and airy.

Natsuki got it then. _She's being cruel because I was cruel to her._

"The day does not go backwards, Kuga-san," Shizuru switched back the topic with ease as if she was discussing the weather. She gestured to herself. "You wished to fuck me?"

Natsuki just _stared_.

"Don't...don't do this," she managed to whisper, voice shaking. "Don't do this to me." _Us_.

"What does Kuga-san want me to do then?"

"Call me Natsuki, _dammit_."

There was a pause.

"But will it change anything?" Shizuru then queried, calmly, gently. "Natsuki?"

Natsuki wanted so badly to say yes. But she didn't know what changes it would bring.

She just _didn't_.

She stared at the girl on the bed, stared into those unreadable maple red eyes, stared at that Zen-like smile.

"I am waiting for an answer, Natsuki."

The black haired girl clenched and unclenched her shaking fists.

Shizuru saw that. "Would Natsuki like to hit me?"

Natsuki snapped her head up. "No!"

"What does she want then?"

"I - I..." she faltered.

Red eyes pierced into her. "Please tell me, Natsuki. _Tell me_."

Natsuki stared. Stared long and hard. Ruddy crimson eyes looked back at her unwaveringly.

She wasn't entirely sure what happened then. She wasn't sure what made her move from her position and _get on the bed_.

Shizuru pressed back into the wall a little, even as her facial expression remained the same. That had been the only hint of surprise shown.

Natsuki was on her knees before her, over her legs, and she only stared at Shizuru.

There was a long, intense moment of silence before the brunette spoke.

"Natsuki?" Genuine concern. Something Natsuki was familiar with. _At last_.

She reached out, and touched Shizuru's cheek.

_Warm_.

The long brown locks of hair tickled the back of her palm.

Then Natsuki grasped those few strands of hair, brought them close to her face, and closed her eyes.

_Lavender_.

Shizuru did not react. Couldn't think of how to react.

A little self-deprecating smile graced Natsuki's features.

She leaned forward, and captured Shizuru's lips with hers.

一

_Because people have something precious to them, and because it is so precious, they get lost or make mistakes._

_Because I'm precious to her._

_Because she's precious to me._

_Because of "love"..._

_Then, if that's the case, I don't want to know "love"._

* * *

A/N:

Surpriseeeeee.

And, no, the explanations about stuff are not delayed. They will come in after the next chapter. I will admit I'm having a bit of problems with the explanations, though.

I hope this is a fun chapter for all of you. I'm pretty sure it would be fun for me to see _your_ reactions. And as precautionary measure... -_dons armor from head to toe and barricades self in the all-attack-proof-defense room-_

If the last five words in the above chapter looks familiar, that's because it is. An e-cookie if you know or can guess where it was from. And before I forget, my thanks to ikka-san for informing me about that little nitpick. And any more nitpicks are welcome, of course. XD

These said and all, I don't really have much else to say. Or actually, whatever I'm tempted to say will probably make all of you want to kill me. Therefore I won't.

So until then. :P  
Eagle.


	14. Chapter 14

Posted: 30/10/2007

一

_**Stain**  
Thanks to Astarael00 for beta-ing._

_Chapter 14_

一

_when the sakura fell, we met, we parted,  
even so, like this, here again unchanging,  
this blooming sprout, your hand drawing away,  
before I knew it you had left me, turned away from me..._

_- "Sakura", Ketsumeishi._

一

Shizuru stiffened, but Natsuki pressed on.

A hand moved to caress the brunette's cheek, tilting it slightly for better access; and the kiss became more involving for the next few seconds; warm, wet and soft.

The older girl only went as far as Natsuki went, and it was Natsuki _who_ delved deeper.

Then the kiss ended, and brilliant green locked onto ruddy red.

Shizuru's features were not quite sad but not quite happy either.

It was one of those rare times, thought Natsuki, when she could see emotions run through so clearly.

Actually, was there ever a time it was so clear?

"...and what is this supposed to mean, Natsuki?" whispered Shizuru, her voice shaking slightly.

_Ah_, the memory came unbidden to the younger girl. That time at the festival.

"Shizuru..."

"What does _this_ mean, Natsuki?" That Kyoto-accented voice was soft and thick with emotion. "If the reason for this is pity, I - "

Natsuki did not allow her to continue. Her lips were pressed onto Shizuru's again, and Natsuki coaxed Shizuru's lax mouth open -

Shizuru made a small sound; surprised and startled.

- and the kiss was deeper than ever, and far different from that time at the festival. Natsuki tasted, explored, and felt the vibrating echoes Shizuru made at the back of her throat.

How odd. Natsuki couldn't help but smile into the kiss. For her to take the initiative and not Shizuru...

They parted a brief moment -

"Nat - "

- but Natsuki continued where they left off. Those maple eyes were clouded with desire, but they were still wary, and sad. Natsuki did not want that. She did not want to see that forlorn expression, did not want to know what Shizuru wanted to say.

Her stance was aggressive and dominating, and Shizuru could do nothing but give in.

For the first time in a long time, it was Natsuki who was in power and not Shizuru.

This time, they parted only due to lack of air.

And Natsuki backed a little, hot and panting.

"It's not pity," she said, abruptly. "It will never be pity."

Shizuru gazed at her for a long moment before she reached up to grasp Natsuki's bandaged hand, which was on her cheek, squeezing lightly.

"Does it...still hurt?"

Surprised, Natsuki blinked. Then a wry grin formed on her face.

"No," she answered. "Not too much anymore." It was more sore than anything else, in fact.

"...I'm glad."

The brunette closed her eyes, and Natsuki felt the pressure of Shizuru's lips on the palm of her hand, above the bandage.

A tear trickled down from the corner of Shizuru's eye.

"Shizuru..."

"Ah..." the brunette released Natsuki's hand, and surreptitiously wiped the tear away. "...I'm sorry."

Natsuki did not know what possessed her to lean forward and knock Shizuru's head with her own lightly.

"...Idiot."

Shizuru chuckled.

It was only then that the black-haired girl noticed Shizuru's forehead felt a bit too warm. Granted, there was that kiss earlier, but it was still a bit too...warm.

Natsuki leaned back, and narrowed her ice green eyes at Shizuru.

"You..."

"Yes?" Shizuru asked, confused.

"Lie down," ordered Natsuki.

Shizuru just stared; very, very surprised.

Then a muted smile formed on her face.

"Natsuki was serious about it?" Her warm, husky tone betrayed the hint of mirth and mischief.

"Huh?" It was Natsuki's turn to be confused. "Serious about what?"

The brunette only raised her eyebrows.

"What?" demanded the younger girl suspiciously.

Shizuru didn't say anything, but her expression clearly said there was a source of amusement somewhere, ready to be used.

But Natsuki, of course, did not get it. "What?"

The muted smile extended to a grin.

"As much as I would have loved to do it with Natsuki," Shizuru tapped her nose lightly, eyes twinkling, "I'm afraid my injuries at the moment will prevent Natsuki from doing what shewants to do to me."

"..."

"...Unless, of course, if she really wants to take me; then I will not be able to stop her in my current state even if I want to...no?"

Oh.

OH.

Natsuki's face turned crimson.

"B-BAKA!"

The brunette's rich laughter rang through the room.

一

An eyebrow twitched.

"Thirty nine point two degrees Celsius..." muttered Natsuki, thermometer in hand. She leaned back against the chair that she dragged to the bedside from the study table. "How in the world did you get a fever?"

"I have already taken some medication," informed Shizuru helpfully.

"Right." There was no mistaking the sarcasm in that tone.

"Really, I did. Nao-san was the one who gave me the medicine." Then the brunette smiled airily. "But ah, how fortunate I am for Natsuki to worry about me..."

"I-idiot!"

Shizuru only chuckled.

Natsuki took the moment to observe Shizuru carefully. She was indeed really pale, and her forehead was slightly damp. Her figure seemed to sink into the bed, completely lax.

She must have been really exhausted...

"So why did you leave the hospital?" Natsuki blurted out the question, surprising even herself. It came out of nowhere.

There was a short pause before Shizuru answered. "I needed some fresh air, cooped up in that room as I had been, Natsuki."

_Of course_ the brunette wouldn't tell her that it was because she spent the time lost in thoughts, and allowed her feet to carry her wherever they wanted to go.

"Oh..." Questions began bubbling in Natsuki's chest, but she stopped herself short before she let out the string of questions. One did escape though, much to her chagrin.

"And why was Nao here?" _And since when were the two of you so familiar with each other?_

Shizuru smiled. "Jealous?"

"No!"

"Ara..."

"Shizuru!"

The smile widened with amusement as Natsuki scowled. "To answer your question, however, Nao-san brought me here when I had a fainting spell. It appears that Nao-san was unaware I was hospitalized, or she would have brought me to the hospital, I imagine."

"Oh."

Silence fell over them.

Shizuru had closed her eyes, almost as if she had fallen asleep. Perhaps she really was sleeping.

Natsuki just gazed at her, taking in her features again, like yesterday in the hospital. She wondered if she would ever get tired of just staring at Shizuru's face, but found that - both to her surprise and contentment - she already had the answer.

No.

It was a no.

The answer was firmly etched into her mind, and there was no lingering doubt.

She smiled.

A stray lock of brown hair covered Shizuru's closed eye, and Natsuki reached out instinctively, to brush it away - only to have a hand grasp hers gently.

Natsuki almost literally jumped. "Shi-Shizuru!"

Shizuru opened one eye, which was twinkling with mischief. "Did Natsuki have fun staring at me?"

"You were awake!" Natsuki said accusingly.

The brunette only laughed, and asked teasingly, "how was I supposed to rest when I could feel a particular someone staring at me, Natsuki?"

The black-haired girl reddened. "I - well - you could have told me!"

Shizuru interwined her fingers with Natsuki's, squeezing lightly. "And miss the chance to see your adorable red face?"

"Shizuru!"

Said girl smiled. "Hmm?"

Natsuki took one look at the mischievous smile and sighed with defeat, a wry smile on her face. "...nevermind."

Another chuckle, before Shizuru looked into those green eyes that held a glint of exasperated amusement.

She sobered a little. She could only delay for so long the confrontation she dreaded. "I think," murmured Shizuru, "Natsuki has many questions for me, does she not?"

Natsuki's smile faded, but she did not take away her hand from Shizuru's light hold.

"Yes...yes, I do." Natsuki leaned back against her chair, and looked away.

"Natsuki..."

"I just wish you would trust me more," the girl said abruptly. "I didn't even know Kanzaki and you had gotten together and he...he was..." She gritted her teeth. "He _hurt_ you."

Shizuru looked at her for one long moment, before squeezing Natsuki's hand lightly. "...For you to get so angry over me makes me happy, Natsuki," she smiled briefly. "However, there were many circumstances, Natsuki," she said gently, "It was not his fault."

"Then explain your hand," growled Natsuki, only slightly soothed by that gentle tone, "that was not just _one_ time; that was _many_ times. And what kind of circumstances would make him injure you?"

The brunette shook her head. "If you will remember, Natsuki," she said softly, "the only thing Reito-san said 'yes' to was to the injury on my back. Not on my hand."

At that, Natsuki paused. She did remember that, though only vaguely.

Shizuru smiled again, a hint of sadness there. "And never forget, Natsuki, that you are my most precious person." She brought Natsuki's hand to her lips.

The brunette's grip tightened a little.

"...My really most...precious person..." Her voice was soft, so soft that Natsuki had to strain her ears to listen.

Natsuki instinctively knew she was talking about last night. Talking about the words that Natsuki had said and accused with.

The brunette's warm breath touched the back of her palm and sent a slight shiver down her spine.

"I always think of you," whispered Shizuru, repeating the phrase she had said once upon a time. "That is the definite truth."

Deep burgundy locked onto her faltering green eyes.

"I...I'm sorry," Natsuki said haltingly. "I said so many things last night..."

The other shook her head. "It doesn't matter. As long as Natsuki remembers that she is my most precious person, it is fine."

Despite herself, Natsuki reddened a little.

Shizuru smiled, teasingly this time. "Natsuki is blushing."

"S-shut up!"

That...that woman! Serious one second, and mischievous the next. Natsuki could almost swear she will never _ever_ be able to make head or tail of Shizuru.

Shizuru covered the yawn that escaped her lips with the back of Natsuki's palm.

Natsuki noticed as quickly. "Tired?"

"I'm sorry," a wry smile formed on Shizuru's face. "Just a little. It was a long day."

Green eyes glanced at the clock. "...It's late, too. And you have a fever. You should rest."

Shizuru's gaze followed hers, before she turned to regard Natsuki curiously. "First, if I may ask, Natsuki?"

"Yeah?"

"What brought you here at this late hour? I certainly did not expect Natsuki to approach me after last night..." Shizuru paused, before mischief took over her tone. "You couldn't have come here just to kiss me, did you? "

Natsuki blinked, turned cherry red, then stammered. "N-No!"

"...And Natsuki is surprisingly skilled, na..."

"S-Shut up!" The was no way Natsuki was going to tell it was something she noticed from all those chick flicks that Mai forced her to watch, and there certainly was _absolutely_ no way that she would say she had wondered how it was to kiss like that _because_ of those movies.

"Hmm. I wonder if Natsuki had kissed someone else before..."

"N- no! Of course not! I was...it's..."

And despite the fact that Natsuki's face heated up, things Natsuki had forgotten in the heat of the moment returned with full force with that query.

"Ah..." The black haired girl grew silent, and did not answer for a long moment. Shizuru noticed the change of mood in her younger friend as quickly, and waited patiently.

"I...I heard some stuff," Natsuki began, haltingly.

"...Yes?" Shizuru pried gently, even as she mentally prepared herself for the question. It was not a good one, that much she knew for sure.

"You..." the younger girl hesitated.

There were many, many things Shizuru predicted - the question could have had something to do with Reito, or Nao, or even her injuries.

But she did not expect this one. Not at all.

"Someone told me...you are in the First District."

Shizuru's breathing froze.

The other noticed, but pretended she didn't see.

"I..." Natsuki forced out a weak smile, looking down at her feet. "It's not true, right? I mean, it's...it's destroyed, right? Shizuru?"

"Natsuki..."

"You - " _killed them _" - said the headquarters was gone."

"...Yes." Shizuru looked away. "That is true."

"Then..." Natsuki disengaged her hand from Shizuru's, and reached into the back pocket of her biker suit, and took out a few photos with a trembling hand. "What...is this?"

Shizuru turned, and stared at the photos.

One was a picture of her, in a formal kimono attire; and behind her was an old wood plank, painted in black and red, with the words 'First District' carved onto it artistically. The next few were of her talking to key figures of First District - ones that she was sure Natsuki recognized, since she had invested great interest in that organization for a long time. The rest had pictures of men and women dressed in black, and Shizuru recognized all of them as important people in the organization. But there was something odd...

"...Shizuru?"

The brunette snapped out of her reverie.

Shizuru smiled, cool and calm, even as her heart hammered painfully against her chest. "It would seem that Natsuki has done more than hearing."

She watched the tirade of emotions swimming behind those green eyes, and knew, with certainty, that all was lost.

_She will hate me._

"You..." Natsuki stopped, her voice shaking. She tried to compose herself. "You_lied_ to me?"

"No, I did not," came the reply. "The headquarters is no longer here."

"Then...!"

Shizuru turned away. "I only said the headquarters, Natsuki."

Silence fell over them. A long, tense silence.

Then Natsuki leaned against the chair, suddenly feeling the exhaustion seeping into her bones. The photos slipped from her fingers to the bed.

"...And what does this mean, Shizuru?" she whispered. "What is this supposed to tell me?"

The fact that the brunette said nothing only made things worse. Shizuru knew that, and so did Natsuki.

The younger girl raised a hand to her face, covering her eyes, and a forced chuckle escaped her lips. "What the hell is this supposed to tell _me_, Shizuru?"

She sounded like she wanted to cry.

Natsuki breathed in sharply.

"How...foolish..." muttered Natsuki. "You said I was most precious to you, and yet...to become one of the leading figures in that damn organization..."

Shizuru remained quiet.

"...Won't you say anything?" asked the black haired girl quietly, hoping against hope. "You will let me come to my own conclusions? ...Shizuru?"

Silence was her answer.

It was a long, long while before Natsuki spoke again.

"I feel so stupid," whispered Natsuki. "Really...so stupid..."

Red eyes, like molten blood, only gazed at her sadly. She wanted so badly to say something; to that quiet, vulnerable voice, but she_ couldn't_.

Natsuki stood up abruptly.

"Natsuki..."

"Don't say anything," interrupted the girl. "Don't say a damn thing."

The former student council president obliged.

To Natsuki, Shizuru's actions were self-explanatory. There was nothing else to say, nothing else to prove.

"The next time we meet," Natsuki said to her once friend, guardian, almost lover, and never quite sister, a hollow tone in her quiet voice, "We will be enemies."

Shizuru almost flinched, but did not react. She did not look at the girl who stared at her with a look of betrayal.

"I will do whatever it takes, Shizuru," a bitter smile formed on Natsuki's lips, "I will do everything I can, betting my life on it, to destroy First District."

A pause.

"For you to be a member of that organization who killed my mother, killed Duran, wrecked my life, destroyed what was normalcy for me...and to be one of the leading figures, no less..."

A very, very long pause.

Hands curled into fists.

"If...if killing you means the destruction of First District, I will do it."

At that, Shizuru did turn to face her, but no words would come.

"I will kill you, Shizuru," whispered Natsuki. "I will do it."

_Again_,Natsuki did not say, but the word hovered in the air.

Furious, hurt and betrayed green eyes stared into unreadable burgundy that were tinged with regret and sadness.

"...Yes," murmured Shizuru at last, "I will...be waiting. I will wait, for that day to come."

And she truly would. Death by Natsuki's hands...yes, that she could accept.

Natsuki's fists tightened, and she turned away and left.

The brunette waited, and it was only a few seconds before she heard the door slam shut loudly.

It was only then that she shut her eyes.

And she took in a deep, shuddering breath, a hand lifting to cover her eyes.

_Natsuki..._

This time, she cried in earnest, where nobody could see her. The tears soaked into her grey sleeve, and she could still feel it, the lingering touch of _her_ lips.

_Natsuki...Natsuki...Natsuki!_

Outside, the rain poured again.

* * *

A/N: Double surprise?_-sees balls bounce off barricaded room_- Well...I can only apologize for the lateness of this chapter. My beta's been swamped with work, and so am I...not to mention my being distracted by another fandom spells really bad news for this fiction, I'm afraid.

On other news, e-cookies goes to Devil-urd and Ifuritka for figuring it out. The last lines from last chapter is from Natsuki's little conversation with Sakomizu on the cliff. :D And...meh. Self-explainatory chapter here, I think. Things are probably going to go downhill from now on, depending on how you view things.

Also, I don't remember how many times I've mentioned this before, but I seriously, _seriously_ dislike writing action scenes. The next chapter will be late, and probably _very_ late, because I plainly suck at action scenes.

So until then,  
Eagle.


End file.
